Kind Soul Frees
by Unknownred
Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted randomly by a terrorist. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. Who will help her? Will she escape? Find out!
1. Secrets are meant to be kept hidden

Kind Soul Frees

By: Unknownred

X

X

Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted after her hotel has been bombarded by terrorists. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. What will happen to Sakura? Will she escape again or die trying? Read and find out!

X

Rated: M

Pairings: SakuXSasu

Genres: Suspense/Romance

X

X

Chapter One – Secrets are meant to be kept hidden

X

**Early March**

Unfastening her seatbelt, Sakura stood up; making sure her head didn't hit the head board where her baggage was stored. Leaning back onto the window, she stretched her legs, earning a few bones crack in relief. Smiling, she looked over at her classmates who either woke up from their slumber or was chattering nonstop of their excitement about their class trip. She exhaled a breath and looked out the window, to see the big characters spell out YOKOHAMA AIRPORT.

"Yo forehead!" Ino, her best friend cried out from behind her. Sakura looked over, meeting her sparkling cerulean eyes as Ino brushed away her blond bangs from her eyes and smiled at Sakura, "Ready?"

Ino was lean; she had the body of a model— of course, being 5'11 and having long legs, she **could **actually try out and definitely get in. She made a fist-pump over the seat as Sakura met her gesture with her own fist. Nodding in agreement, Sakura waited as her seat mate got out onto the aisle and retrieved her bag before moving out the way for Sakura to do the same. After Sakura pulled on her back bag, and set her baggage on the floor, she pushed the handle up and started rolling her suitcase out of the plane and met up with her class mates at the meeting section her teacher had told them from earlier.

"Nara Shikamaru?" The teacher called out, holding her clipboard of attendance in her hands.

"I think he's still in the plane," Ino snickered aloud which made everybody laugh until they heard an audible 'here' from a very drowsy male voice. They turned to look at the person with brown hair which was tied in a stuck-up pineapple style and who was standing adjacent to the teacher; sitting on his suitcase, with ear buds in his ears. He looked up, his eye brow raised in suspicion, "What?"

Ino rolled her eyes and nudged Sakura who returned the push.

"Good." The teacher scratched off his name on her attendance sheet and continued with the roll call, "Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura waved her hand, "Over here with Ino-pig."

Ino playfully smacked Sakura's arm. Sakura faked a hurt expression, and recoils her arm and nestled it to her chest, "Ow!"

"Yamanaka Ino is here, okay." The teacher nodded, scratching both Sakura and Ino's name off the chart and placed the clipboard in her bag before telling everyone to quiet down so she can tell them to follow her to the baggage claim.

Once everyone had settled down, they set off to the baggage claim and waited until the machine started circling and each student claimed their bags. After retrieving their bags, they took a bathroom break before heading outside the airport to find a bus that will take them to their reserved hotel.

Ino shrieked, pulling Sakura aside, "I can't believe we're actually here! It took us **forever** to get here!"

"It only took fifteen hours to get here, Ino." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Plus another ten minutes to get off the plane and claim our bags."

Ino made a pig face, quietly mimicking what Sakura said in a mocking voice. Rolling her eyes, she skipped over to the front entrance where Shikamaru was the last student to walk outside the doors.

"Well, he finally makes his entrance! Took you long enough and I thought girls took longer fixing their makeup." Ino laughed while shaking her head. Shikamaru stares at her nonchalantly. Ino pauses, her fingers touching her lips as she gives Shikamaru a funny look and again, laughs.

He huffs and turns away. Sakura purses her lips, her eyes glazing over the fact that he had taken out his phone and was scrolling through it.

"Anyway, I thought guys were fast, if you catch my drift." Ino snorts, using her fingers to quote.

Shikamaru's jaw tightens as he faces Ino again. He didn't think what Ino had said was funny and was about to make a retort when Sakura interrupted, patting Shikamaru on the shoulder, "Come on Ino, we had a long flight, I think it's obvious that jet lag is catching up to us."

Ino rolled her eyes at her friend's defiant comment, only to turn around and hide her yawn then turn back around with a blasé expression on her face. She exhales loudly and starts to pick at her nails. "Whatever."

Shikamaru glanced at Sakura who locked eyes with his. They knew Sakura was right; of course the saying goes— a person admits defeat when they say "_whatever_". Ino looked up at the two, and stomped her foot. Pouting, she pushed Shikamaru away from Sakura and hooked arms with her friend. "Sakura lets ditch this loser and go somewhere else!"

"Where else is there?" Shikamaru mumbled, brushing past Ino and strolled towards the airport's columns and leant on it.

Sakura raised a brow, turning to look at Ino, "Well?"

Ino looked back at Sakura, "Well what?"

"Well, where else is there?" Sakura broke into a grin. Teasingly, she wiggled her eye brows at Ino and motioned it towards Shikamaru. Ino blushed.

"Ew! No, Sakura, we already went over this— there is no way!" Ino shrieked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder and turned her back at the lonesome guy.

Sakura gave her a knowing look, "Uh-huh, _of course_, there isn't."

Ino growled quietly and suddenly lunged at Sakura who dodged her and skipped over to the supposed 'loser'. Ino paused and watched as Sakura tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Narrowing her eyes at the scene, she wondered what Sakura was telling him. Seeing can be disbelieving sometimes especially when your friend spills a little secret to someone you have a crush on. That's what Ino was thinking. Widening her eyes at the thought, she gasped aloud and ran forward, "Sakura!" Yanking Sakura's back pack, Ino pulled her a few feet away from the guy.

Feeling her face turn red, Ino glanced back at Shikamaru and widened her eyes even more at the sight of his ears turning red as well. What did Sakura tell him? Ino's mind went on a rampage.

"Okay class, the bus is here!" The trio heard their teacher call out, "Grab your things and file into the bus. I will call out roll once we're settled inside!"

Everyone did as they were told, climbing excitedly into charter bus and picking out their seats. When Sakura climbed on, she quickly found a seat with another class mate, her idea of match making was on the line. When Ino climbed on, her eyes immediately found Sakura talking to another classmate. Feeling disappointed, she sat behind them into an empty seat. She whined, "Forehead, why don't you want to sit with me?"

Sakura turned around in her seat and gave Ino an innocent gaze, "What?"

Ino patted the empty seat next to her. Sakura cracked a grin and shook her head, "Nah, it's alright. You're too loud and I won't be able to fall asleep."

Ino's jaw dropped in annoyance. Sakura laughed, "I'm kidding! Anyway you have Shikamaru sitting—"

Ino's confused gaze turned sideways and was shocked to see Shikamaru actually sitting adjacent to her. Widening her eyes, she stuttered in annoyance, "What **are** you doing?"

He rolled his eyes, "You don't own the seat. Now shut up, so I can go to sleep."

Ino gave him a hard look and then turned to Sakura who only shrugged and turned back to her seat. Ino huffed as the bus started up and began departing the airport. "Whatever."

X

X

X

It took the bus fifty minutes to reach their hotel. The students were not as excited as they were when they had flown in at the airport. But as the students reclaimed their bags from the cargo and piled around the front lobby of the hotel, they were again intrigued. Ino, who is extravagant towards prettiness and the beauty of feeling rich, toured with the other students inside the hotel as their teacher informed the desk that they were the scheduled trip and reserved rooms there.

Walking outside once again, Sakura smiled gently at the hotel's architecture. It was indeed beautiful, she thought, running her fingers on the rough edges of the wall and trailed down the small path to the side of the building where it led to a small alley. Captivated by the color and texture of the hotel, Sakura stepped onto the surface of gravel and soft mud. Not caring if her shoes got dirty, Sakura went deeper into the alley, almost forgetting about her school trip.

X

X

X

_**Last December**_

_The sound of heavy boots pounding up the metal leader of the steam room sent the small soldier running towards the control room. Breathing hard, he pushed the door closed and locked it. Out of breath, he slid to the ground and silently mumbled a prayer. Turning around, he crawled to the desk filled with buttons and controllers to the operating system. Pressing the transmitter button, he coughed and whispered a message across the building, "S-sir, they're here… and it ain't pretty."_

_A loud bang on the door drew back the soldier's attention and immediately sent shivers down his neck. He hurriedly whispered a code into the transmitter before he clicked off the button and got in a crouching position. This is the end, he thought to himself. _

_The door was being hammered from the other side and the small soldier couldn't do anything else but wait. There was no way of escape, all the other exits were sealed shut tightly and no man, not even a single soldier who was small enough to fit in a cupboard could open such a tight-wrench window open. Squeezing his eyes shut, he thought of his family overseas since this would probably be the last time of thinking of them. Whispering another prayer, the loud hammers from behind the door suddenly stopped. _

_Wondering what had happened, the soldier held his breath, his eyes slowly opening. He stared at the bent door and debated himself from checking out what had happened. Before he could, the door silently creaked open. Biting his tongue, he drew back a small shriek as his eyes stared hard at the space between the open door and the ladder. Swallowing, the silence filled his ears and he couldn't help but feel his eyes burn from the sudden fear tearing him up from inside his chest. _

_After what seemed like hours, the small man got the courage to stand back up and check out what had happened outside. Dragging his feet to the exit, his fingers stiffly drew the door open wide. _

_**THUMP**__!_

_The man yelled out of surprised. Looking down was the big man— a terrorist to be precise, who attacked him earlier, collapsed on the ground, his back stained with blood. The man's heart fluttered as he relieved himself with fat tears, sliding down his face and dripped off his chin. _

_Instantly, the man gasped, wondering what had happened. Was he alone? Was there someone else? Who killed this terrorist? Was he safe? The question stuck with him as he rounded the man and climbed down the ladder. Looking around to make sure no one was following him, he ran down the small hallway and up another ladder that led to a fork corridor. Picking the one to the far left, the small man ran with all his might until he finally reached a dead end— an exit to the outside. _

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you._"_

_The man screamed, flinging himself to the side, his hand reaching for— for what? He had no weapon but he had his legs. But in this dim-lit hall, he was trapped. _

"_Who are you?" The man stuttered, "Please don't hurt me!"_

_But the person who whispered to him a few seconds ago didn't reply back right away. The small man slapped his hand across his mouth, preventing another hoarse scream that would echo off the walls and carry his voice to maybe another member of the terrorist group._

"Listen well; I'm not going to repeat myself._"_

"_What do you want from me?" The small man pleaded, sniffling. He breathed unevenly until he finally calmed down a little. "Okay, sorry."_

"Retract your steps, and head to the west section of the tunnel. Climb the ladder; you will meet a man with blue eyes. He will lead you to safety._"_

_Feeling another flutter in his chest, the man raised a question, "You're helping me? Why?"_

_The unknown stranger stepped forward, "_Do you want to die?_"_

_Swallowing a deep clump in his throat, the man shook his head. He teetered to the side just in case the stranger was tricking him, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"_

_The stranger chuckled as the small man asked another question, "How do I know I can trust you?"_

_The stranger silently turned and pointed back the way the man came from, his voice seeming far away, "_See for your self._"_

_Rounding the unknown person, the small man backed away, quickly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him or if he was being tricked. When he turned back around, the stranger was gone. Gaping at the empty hallway, he retreated back to the fork corridor and ran to the west section of the tunnel. _

_Having so little choice, he followed the stranger's instruction and climbed the ladder onto a platform. There, like the stranger had said, was a man with blue eyes dressed in black clothes and he wore a hat which didn't do much but cover his blond hair. _

"_Hello there, I'm here to help you." The blond man held out his hand. The small man hesitated but finally grabbed a hold of the blond man's hand. _

"_Who are you, sir?" The small man spoke, as the blond man pulled him onto a lift. He pressed a small button and the lift started hauling them upwards. _

"_Not a terrorist, that's for sure." His whispered-laugh made the small man quietly laugh as well. Finally feeling reassured, the two men escaped the corporation which was later blown up by crazy fanatics. Once the small man had thanked the blonde and flew first class back overseas, he didn't stop and think about the stranger who saved him until he was wrapped in his family's embrace._

X

X

X

**Yokohama Hotel**

"Sakura?" A voice called out from behind the occupied girl.

Sakura turned around, surprised. "Oh, hi Temari."

Sakura had become acquainted with Temari two years ago after Temari transferred from overseas to live with her brother, Gaara. Gaara was Sakura's best guy from, aside from Shikamaru. He had always been there for Sakura, cheering her on at her volleyball games even though his 'cheer' was just standing by the door and giving her one of his cool smiles. Sakura had a liking to him for a few weeks but that went away when he had gotten himself a girlfriend, who in returned only dated him for his looks. As time passed by, Sakura sometimes teased Gaara about it but she soon let it go after he got back at her with his turbo squirt gun.

Temari had her hair up in a spunky hairdo matching her crazy fishnet outfit. Sakura grinned, eyeing Temari. How could she not? Temari was just like Ino, blonde hair and had captivating hazel eyes and was also, 5'11.5. Sakura had always wondered what she was missing that her other friends had but not her.

"Did I scare you?" Temari skipped over to Sakura, looping her arm around Sakura's arm. Grinning, she held up her phone and waved the screen in Sakura's face.

"Oh you got a text from Gaara!" Sakura gasped, grabbing the phone and looked through each text, reading it.

"No, there's one for you." Temari cracked a grin and stuck out her tongue as Sakura pouted and held up one finger. Tugging her closer, Sakura followed Temari out of the alley and rounded the hotel until they reached the lobby where their teacher were counting heads so she could give out their room keys; three people per room.

The two girls skipped over to their teacher and got one key. Sakura looked confused as Ino walked forward looping her arms through both Sakura and Temari's arms and pulling them towards the elevators, "Hey there ladies, did you know how lucky you two are?"

Temari, getting the hint grinned, "Oh you must be our rabbit's foot?"

Ino made a face and pressed the elevator's up button, "Uh ew, and no. I'm your jack pot who just happens to be in the same room with ya'll."

Surprised, Sakura gasped, "Really? Cool!"

Ino and Temari looked at each other and then burst out in giggles, "Sakura, you're so gullible sometimes!"

A few seconds later, the elevator's doors slid open as the trio walked in, along with another group of classmates heading to the same floor. Once they got on their floor and clocked in their room card, Sakura called out dibs on the last bed next to the window.

Temari screamed, "I got the middle!"

Ino plopped down on her bed, "Fine with me, I get dibs on the bathroom first thing in the morning… and you know how long I take when it comes to showers!"

The two girls looked at each other and groaned, forgetting about their beautiful friend who happens to like taking two hour showers whenever she has a chance to.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped in realization and turned to her two friends, "Our luggage!"

"Taken care of!" Ino lied on her bed, running her fingers through her long blond hair.

Sakura consciously ran her fingers through her soft rosary hair, "How?" She sat back on her bed.

"While you were off exploring, Miss Dora," Temari laughed at Ino's new nickname for Sakura, "we won a game of paper, scissor, and rock with the boys."

With a nod, Sakura laughed and turned over on her stomach. She glanced over at Temari getting up off her bed and walking to the door. Curious, Sakura asked, "So when will our luggage arrive?"

Temari opened the door after hearing a light knock and stuck her head out. After a moment, she chuckled, "Is that the last of it, boys?"

Surprised on how quick their luggage came, Sakura got up, crossed over to Temari with Ino in the lead and peered around the corner. Temari was grabbing her suitcase from one of the boys. Shikamaru was one of the boys who dropped Ino's two suitcases on the ground. Glaring daggers at him, Ino hauled her luggage into the room.

Sakura bit back a laugh and squeezed through the door. She locked eyes with Shikamaru and winked at him. Averting his eyes away, she reached forward and grabbed the handle to her suitcase and rolled it into the room. Setting it aside, she walked back out and saw Shikamaru walking away.

Reaching out and yanking on his jacket, she pulled him back which only made him trip backwards, "Sorry."

Straightening up, Shikamaru caught his footing and turned his head towards Sakura, "What is it?"

Sakura grinned innocently, "Your room?"

"Oh you didn't hear?" He muttered aloud, and then turned to her to give his full attention, "Our teacher told everyone that the guys will be on the left side of the hall. If a siren goes off, we'd all be close and meet at the designated area of the downstairs lobby."

Sakura cracked a smile, "Yeah, the only siren that would go off is Ino screaming because she saw a bug in the bathtub."

Shikamaru cracked a smile and shook his head at the thought. Sakura tiptoed closer and stood on her toes to whisper something in his ear, "Just a thought, but I think she'll like someone if _he_ offered a bit of kindness?"

She backed away, laughing as she flashed him a wink. He looked away, placing a hand over his face. "Have a good night then. **Sweet dreams**!"

She turned and only glanced back when she saw his ear burn bright red before she started walking back into her room. Hearing a small '_whatever_', Sakura smiled in mischief and closed the door behind her.


	2. Honesty can be bad too

Kind Soul Frees

By: Unknownred

X

X

Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted randomly by a terrorist. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. What will happen to Sakura? Will she escape again or die trying? Read and find out!

X

A/N: For the whole story and onwards, I do NOT own Naruto or its characters except my own. P.S. – First chapter summary, Sakura's hotel wasn't bombarded with terrorists… slightly mixed up summary, my bad.

X

Rated: M

Pairings: SakuXSasu

Genres: Suspense/Romance

X

X

Chapter Two – Honesty can be bad too

X

**Three days later** **in Yokohama**

Ever since they arrived, Sakura and her class had made round trips where most tourists usually have visited: to the central capital aka the shopping central. The boys debated they wanted to travel to Mt. Fuji but the girls whined how it would take hours to get there. Including Sakura, who did the calculations and was not excited at the total number it would take to reach the destination.

Half of the class was satisfied with what they had now, even though after hearing how long it would take to visit the mountain, the boys finally relented to the girls and didn't talk about it afterwards.

Shikamaru grouped up with Choje, a friend who wasn't seen much due to his late flight after coming back from his surgery of tangled intestines.

"Quiet down students," The teacher called out, "This evening there's a festival going on downtown—"

Everyone cheered excitedly.

"—but be careful, there have been some trouble recently. Stay with your group!"

Ino leaped from her seat of the bus and hopped from one seat to another until she was at the front of the bus. "Can we roam freely though?"

"As long as you're with another member of your group; yes." The teacher replied, nodding her head in approval and checked her watch.

"Do we have a curfew?" Ino asked, blinking her eyes.

The teacher sighed, "Yes, Miss Yamanaka, we have a curfew. We always have a curfew, especially on a school trip like this."

Ino smiled innocently and looked back at Temari, wiggling her eye brows. Hopping back to her original seat, Sakura nudged Temari, "Great, we're going to have lots of fun on this trip!"

Ino squealed, making a few heads turn her way. She clapped her hands together and glomped Temari who happened to be the nearest person to attack. Temari flailed her arms, screeching from the lack of air. "Help!"

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "Ino, come on, let her go!"

Ino's eyes dazzled with excitement, "This, my ladies, is where we set up to find…"

Sakura leaned in, "Find what?"

Ino finally let go of Temari but only to hug her again as she screamed, "BOYS! Hot ones at that."

Temari coughed, using what little strength she had left to push Ino off of her. "She's a pedo, you know."

"Hey!" Ino snapped, glaring at Temari, "They're attracted to me, so it's not the same thing!"

Just when Sakura was going to ask, the bus lurched to a stop, sending screams of everyone hitting the back of the seats in front of them. "Sorry!" The bus driver called out, "Goat."

Goat? Sakura looked at Temari who gave the bus driver a bizarre look. What?

"Hey look!" Someone yelled from the front of the bus. Everyone's attention was drawn to the window. Outside was indeed a goat, but a goat's head with a human body. The person was waving at them, and pointed further down the road where a small town centre was littered with red and white paper celebrations.

"Is that goat a mascot or something for the festival?" The same person asked.

The bus driver drove on, ignoring the question as everyone started to buzz about the festival that evening. They drove down the windy roads, only stopping as a few more animal headed humans crossed their path. They also waved at them, pointing them to the direction of where the festival was being held at.

Finally as the bus reached the end of the intersection of the town, the bus driver made a big U-turn and parked at the side of the road where the students piled off in a single file line.

"Okay class, you know the drill. Meet back here a quarter till it gets dark… and I mean literally; if you're not back at the— HEY!" The teacher yelled, sending a few tourists attention to the students and teacher.

Sakura looked back at what her teacher was yelling at, and saw Ino walking back towards the group.

"Like I was saying," She coughed, "If you're not back here in three and a half hours, and you're not on my attendance list, you will be sent home by the time we head back to the hotel!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "We got it already! Can we please go?"

Sakura nudged Ino, "Ino!"

The teacher breathed a few breaths and then exhaled, waving her hand off to Ino, "Remember what I said Miss Yamanaka, and I'm not kidding this time!"

Ino nodded and started dragging off Temari and Sakura down the road, where they past a few pastry shops. "She hates me." Ino stated.

Temari blinked and turned to face Ino, "That's because you contradict her all the time."

Sakura skipped forward and hugged Ino from behind, "She doesn't hate you. She's just being cautious, that's all."

"Troublesome, that's what the teacher thinks of you." A familiar voice added from behind the three girls.

They paused in their steps and turned to face the person. Shikamaru stood there, holding a black bag with an icon printed on it. Ino's mouth dropped, "What?"

Sakura giggled and eyed Temari who caught on and coughed real loud, "Oh hey Sakura, I think Gaara is calling!"

Playing along, Sakura "accidentally" pushed Ino aside, sending her to collide with Shikamaru, "Really? Let me see?"

Temari held out her phone which had a black screen as Sakura snatched it out of her hands and ran. "HEY, give me back my phone!" Temari chased after Sakura, leaving Ino awkwardly in the arms of her enemy.

X

X

X

**One day earlier before the Yokohama Festival**

"_Is everything ready?_" a deep voice said on the other side of the speaker. The young man holding the phone made a noise in agreement. He sighed as the voice continued talking on the phone, "_Good. Do not disappoint me; we are finally getting around to making a new nation!_"

"Yes sir," The young man said, walking into the next room, turning on the lights. A moan was heard from across the room as well as something hard shattering against the floor. The man walked back out, not having the decency to turn off the light and walked into the next room, doing the same thing he did in the last.

This time, a woman screamed and threw a pillow at the intruder, "Get out Deidara!"

The young woman, now awake, aroused from her messy bed. Her red hair was vivid that it could only match the hazel color of her eyes behind her thick black glasses. She had said it made her feel superior and intelligent.

"Karin." Deidara said, matching her deep glare.

She stomped towards him, only to bend her lean body to yank her pillow off the floor and whack him as hard as she could. Deidara, being the sensitive member of his group cried out, especially into the receiver of the phone, "She's awake… owie!"

"Whoa, is that Itachi?" Karin stopped beating Deidara and snatched the phone out of his hands and placed it to her mouth, "Hey, when are we going to destroy another town?"

"_Hello Karin._" The man's voice drawled out of the speaker, making a line of shivers roll down her back, "_Tomorrow evening, there will be a festival going on. So express your appreciation for me._"

Cracking a grin, Karin slurred into the phone, eyeing Deidara, "With pleasure."

After she shut off the phone and threw it back to Deidara who only had a second to catch it; she strutted back into her bed and flicked Deidara off. Deidara strolled over to her mirror on the wall and flipped his long blond hair over his shoulder. He locked eyes with Karin's in the mirror, brown vs. blue. "What'd he say?"

Karin placed her index finger to her lips and shook her head teasingly, "Your loss, I have the upper command now!"

He groaned as she laughed and turned back to facing the wall, "Oh, on your way out, turn off the lights, would you?"

Deidara, glaring daggers at her back, went to the exit and walked out; ignoring her request. She screamed at him to come back and turn off her lights. Sighing, he turned around and headed back to her room, an idea blaring into his mind. A disturbed smirk formed on his face as he reached down to his belt and grabbed a small metallic ball from inside his pouch. Pulling the trigger, he let the small device fall out of his hands and onto the floor with a small _clink_ that rolled into the middle of her room. "Sleep tight."

"WHA—" Her voice raised in surprise but soon waned into silence as the device released sleeping gas, engulfed the small room. This time it was Deidara's turn to laugh as he left the room.

X

X

**Russia. New Years Eve, Sunday. 6 PM.**

"Code Orange, I repeat Code Orange," A young man dressed in a green camouflage suit, whispered into his radio. He was in a crouching position, glancing behind his shoulder to see if he was being followed.

"Code Idiot, we don't have a code!" A muffle voiced replied back from the radio, sending off a line of static at the other end.

The man frowned, and picked up his radio. Placing it to his lips, he pressed the speak button, "Why not? You said to make a signal, why not code names?" Taking his finger off the button, he waited until his partner sighed into the radio.

"We're not working for the CIA, idiot."

_SNAP!_

The young man froze, his eyes narrowing at the sound. Turning around and doing a sweep take, he whispered into his radio again, "Code Orange, I heard a sound. I'm going to check it out."

He heard his radio muffle in static again but he didn't pick it up. Placing it back to its pocket, the man crept forward, one stretch at a time.

"Idiot, don't go getting in trouble." The radio blared, static following from behind. He must be running, the man thought to himself. "Naruto! I—"

The young man gasped, yanking his radio from its pocket and pressed the speak button and yelled, "Don't say my name so loudly!" He then gasped, realizing he just yelled and blushed. He added, knowing his partner would say something, "Shut up."

Naruto, feeling slightly dumb and cautious as the same time, crept forward and peered around the corner where he first heard the sound. In the brushes of thick thorns, the stems flutter urgently. Naruto backed away slowly, his hand reaching down to his belt and touched the steel butt of his gun.

Suddenly as the bushes started getting louder, Naruto's radio started beeping four times, a signal of urgent news starting in four-three-two… "**Code 2827, urgent news down the east side of the Wind Theater, 24****th**** street— tunnel F87; Agents H, T and U's, report immediately, I repeat, agents H, T, and U's!**"

Naruto stood up. He glanced at the bush and then retreated back quietly, placing the radio to his lips and, "I'm at—"

**MEOW! **Naruto screamed, dropping his radio as it clattered to the ground and backed away. A tabby cat with white stripes pounced from its hidden place in the bushes and ran past Naruto, disappearing around a corner. Cursing, Naruto heard the cackle of statics from the fallen device and breathes out a heavy breath.

Shaking his head from the abrupt false alarm, Naruto bent down to pick up his radio, "South side of Wind Theater is clear. I re—"

"Orange, watch out!" Naruto was pushed forcibly to the side and a loud bang replacing where he stood from. Whipping his head up, he saw his partner drop to the ground and crawled behind a crumbled wall, his head to the side and his gun at the readied.

Naruto swallowed and crawled to the side, quickly rolling to his stomach and lifting his gun up, pressing the trigger. They both heard more shots and then a sudden yowl. Taking a peek from his hiding spot, Naruto lifted his gun again and shot, missing.

_**VVVRAANNZZ!**_Feeling the wet tear slide down his cheek, Naruto whipped back around, breathing slowly. Smelling a whiff of metallic iron almost sent Naruto fainting. Shaking his head slowly, he saw his partner two feet closer to him, waving a hand in his face and mumbling a small curse.

"Sasuke? I feel funny." Naruto mumbled, feeling his whole body become heavy and dropped his gun.

"Hold in there Naruto, back up is coming." His partner whispered, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder shaking him a bit to stir him from falling into unconsciousness.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped, "You need to know that I found the copies of their—"

Clapping a hand over Naruto's mouth, Sasuke narrowed his eyes around them, and muttered under his breath, only that Naruto could hear, "Keep that to your self for now. Tell that to the boss, once you come to."

Nodding off, Naruto felt his eyes slide close and his breathing became steadied as he fell unconscious. Sasuke watched and turned around to spot an enemy jumping over the southwest fence. Ducking low, he went around Naruto and pulled him into the thick bushes; trying to be as quiet as to not draw any other noise towards his partner.

After doing so, Sasuke lowered his eyes and took Naruto's radio, glancing at the little flashing light that started to beep four times. Finally making a decision, he placed the radio on his belt in exchange and took his own radio and clasped it in Naruto's hand. Standing up, he ran low towards the southwest fence where he saw the enemy jump over. Jumping up, he climbs up without any trouble and jumped down on the other side. Taking Naruto's radio from his belt, he threw it hard on the ground, denting it. Just to be sure the radio could no longer have signal, he grabbed a rock and smashed it repeatedly against the radio and then ran off.

X

X

X

**Yokohama Festival**

Times sure does fly when you're having fun, Sakura thinks as she walks alongside the outskirts of the festival with Temari who was eating a bag of blue cotton candy. Sakura shook her head as Temari stuffed another handful of cotton into her mouth. "You're going to get sick, Temari."

Temari licked her sticky lips and shot a dull, superior look at Sakura, "You shouldn't be talking with that bag of pink cotton candy."

Sakura looks down at her bag for a moment before her eyes flickered back to a grinning Temari, "By the end of today, you'll be sick to your stomach when everyone gets a laugh at how _pink _you are ha-ha."

Sakura purses her lips as her upper right cheekbone twitches at the insult. She holds up a fist and smiles not-so-innocently, "Not as much as I'll beat you black and blue."

Temari laughed and called a truce.

Sakura and Temari walked on, admiring the ferries floating in the water, away from the docks they were on. Suddenly a sliver of breeze blew passed Sakura and made her shiver from her neck down. A firework pounded behind them, spraying lights of different colors in different directions.

"I wonder how Ino is doing," Temari announced, her eyes watched as the fireworks flames dissolved and disappeared in the sky before turning to Sakura. Sakura hugged herself and shrugged. "We did _ditch _her with that lazy boy."

Sakura smiles, "Ditch? Doesn't that sound a bit… dirty?"

Temari quirks a brow and grins at Sakura, "Oh Sakura, you're so innocent."

Sakura laughs and pauses at the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Another firework sets off in the distance but something didn't sound right; to Sakura, something was off, "Did you hear that?"

Temari presses her lips in a thin line, takes a moment to listen as birds above them scattered in different directions and then turns to Sakura again, "I don't hear anything besides sea gulls wanting to eat Choje's chips and the festival behind us."

Sakura rolls her eyes at Temari's joke, "No, I thought I heard something like someone's voice or perhaps a scream?"

Temari shrugged, not knowing what Sakura was getting to but as soon as Sakura turns to look at the seaside, a flash of blond was running towards them. Her eyes narrowed, "Speak of the devil. It's Ino."

Sakura turns around and sees Ino run over to them. She looked flustered and red, possibly from running around to search for her two friends. "Come quick!"

"What, why?" Temari started, looking over at Sakura who gazed at Ino like she grew two heads.

Ino shook her head, her chest heaving from heavy breaths. Ino swallowed hard and grabbed Temari's arm before hauling her forward a few feet. "Hurry, it's an emergency!"

Sakura steps forward, her eyes widen in surprise, "What? What happened?"

Ino licks her lips, pulling Temari forward, "Something happened at the central, someone got shot!"

"Shot!" The two girls exclaimed, their eyes widen at what Ino told them.

Sakura furrowed her brows, running to Ino and took her arm, "Is it someone we know? Is it— is it Shikamaru?"

Ino smacked Sakura's hand away with her arm, "No, why would you bring him into this? Which reminds me, when we get back to the hotel— you two," She glared at Temari and Sakura, "are **so **getting it! And its some lady, she got shot in the chest from behind, the same time a firework set off!"

Temari gasps and turns to Sakura who turns her attention at the same time, "You were right, Sakura!"

Sakura parted her lips, her brows clustered in confusion, "It must have been close by or else, I wouldn't have heard it."

Temari nods, "But how come I didn't hear it…? Ino, when did the firing go off?"

They both turned to Ino who was looking bewildered and frustrated at the two for leaving her out, "Sakura, Temari… what's going on?"

Sakura shook her head, "I heard something before you came, something that didn't sound right. But, we need to know when the firing went off Ino?"

Ino swallowed, "They say—"

An eerie shrieked in the sky before sounding with a POW! Another firework has set off, cutting Ino off. Ino growled, pulling both girls along aside her as they half strode back to the festival. "Two fireworks ago, the second shot went off!"

Sakura paused at an alleyway; the narrow area brightens at the end, indicating the festival was still going on. Temari's breaths were now uneven as she asked Ino if this was the way she came through. Ino nods, "Our teacher is in a panic state, and yelled for everyone to meet back at the place we left. And whoever didn't get the memo, should other students find their friends and bring them back before giving out any information."

Sakura nods understandingly as she follows her two friends in the narrow alley, darkness consuming behind them as they walk quickly through the space of garbage. A rustle passes them making the girls shriek, uneasily and run faster to the bright lights.

A scream was heard nearby but drowned under another firework blasting in the sky. The three girls hold their breaths, their eyes widen at what they heard. Ino started shaking, her head spun to see Temari crouched at the corner of the alley's wall, her attention distracted. Sakura, on the other hand stood behind them, her face illuminated by the lights, fear dancing in her eyes.

"Whoever is shooting who doesn't want anyone to find out," Sakura spoke, catching Ino and Temari's attention, "They must know when each firework sets off, that way after it streams through the sky, they shoot when the fireworks explodes covering up the sounds of gun shots."

Temari laughs nervously, "But the question is why? Who are these people?"

Sakura stands still, feeling a waft of cold air brush her skin. Sakura turns her head and sees an open window above her, a glint of something shiny was balanced on the edge of the window's sill. _Is that a…?_

Ino speaks, Temari listens but what they didn't know was that their friend was walking backwards, her eyes cast to the window and locked on the very evidence that could answer their questions.

Her vision was slightly blocked by a stair ladder, hanging above her from the window. Reaching up, she couldn't reach the handles. She'd have to jump. Walking back into the shadows of the alley, Ino's voice travelled lowly.

"Hey look, what's that person doing?" Temari's voice blared, making Ino shuffle uncomfortably. "That's a gun!"

"They have a gun, get down!" Ino screamed, her voice drowned by a ziiing noise coming right at them and cutting through the wall, sending bits of bricks spray above their heads.

Sakura takes a starting run and jumps up, her hand catching the handle of the ladder. She hangs there, her eyes not moving from the shell. She heaved herself up, using her other hand to grab the second handle and pulled herself up until she got a position with her feet.

"Sakura?" Her name was called below. Her two friend's voices rose in fright, panicking possibly because they didn't see her or sensed her presence above them. Where's Sakura? What happened to Sakura? "Sakura!"

"INO!" A male's voice shouted further from their location. "TEMARI!"

"That's Shikamaru's voice!" Ino exclaimed, her voice rising in hope.

ZIIIING! The two girls screamed as another brick bits spray above them. A loud curse dies away as loud stomps of foot steps runs towards them. "It's a random shooting!"

_Explains much, _Sakura thinks as she pulls herself further to the same length of the window. Reaching forward, Sakura feels the corner of the ledge with the tips of her fingers. She's not close enough!

"We got to get out of here!" Shikamaru's voice echoed off the alley's walls. "Where's Sakura?"

Their voices were hushed as Ino tries to explain to Shikamaru. Sakura leans forward, her fingers straining to reach further across the sill. A couple of loud shouts come from the central of the festival, arguing and random shots being blared.

Temari's gasps as two figures were coming towards them, "We have to go, they're coming!"

Ino cries, "That's them? Where are their guns? What about Sakura?"

"We gotta go now!" Temari's voice rises above a whisper, "Maybe Sakura went around, and maybe she's getting help."

Sakura grunted, never taking her eyes off the shiny object, her mind preoccupied with only the evidence, not noticing her three friends running off to safety and the two figures that were involved in the shooting running through the alleyway.

X

X

X

**March, 6 pm. Alleyway.**

Itachi stands within the walls of the alleyway; his eyes flickered to the sight that caught his breath. A girl with pink hair, about the size of a high school student, was leaning further away from the ladder she was on, her hand outstretched from an open window. The window they had planted a time bomb. Four minutes to go and she'd be dead if she didn't get the heck out of there.

But that wasn't what caught his interest? Why was that girl up there in the first place? Did she know of their plans? Was she a spy? What was she up to, possibly setting off the bomb? No, he couldn't let that happen. Running right underneath the girl, he grabbed his gun and raised it to shoot.

ZIIIIIING!

A blast of brick dust blew in the girl's face. Her hand retracted, hesitant but as the dust cleared, she reached over again. Itachi narrowed his eyes, why wasn't this girl scared? Why wasn't she back down? The clock was ticking by and he had to get out of there fast. Growling lowly, he shot again.

X

X

**Sakura**

Sakura shrieked, her fingers barely touching the surface of the object before swinging back. She lost her focus on what she supposed was a gun shell; her mind reeled at what was happening. She had thought she was lucky to still be alive, but who in the name was shooting at her now? Glancing down, she caught the sight of a middle age man, about his in twenties glaring up at her. She feels her chest beat faster as she sees him raise his gun again.

"Get down," His voice rose, low and gruff. He aimed, cocking his gun.

Sakura parted her lips as she sees the shiny glint of the shell in her peripheral vision. She can't just surrender now; she has to get that shell! Who was this guy to tell her to get down? What is he? Who is he?

She swallowed and swung from the ladder, her hand swooping out to the ledge and at that moment a gun shot goes off, she feels the smooth oval shape of the shell in her grasp, smells the metallic sense of blood and the rush of air whipping her hair up.

She was falling. She gripped the shell in her hand and closes her eyes as she pummels to the ground, only to be saved by a heap of body limbs.


	3. Holding onto what can save you

Kind Soul Frees

By: Unknownred

X

X

Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted randomly by a terrorist. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. What will happen to Sakura? Will she escape again or die trying? Read and find out!

X

Rated: M

Pairings: SakuXSasu

Genres: Suspense/Romance

X

X

Chapter Three – Holding onto what can save you

X

**Previous**

"_Breaking News, there have been eight silent shootings, suspected to be covered by the fireworks and five random shootings, witness Nara Shikamaru, a high school student from KLH. He has reported to his teacher the sound of shootings after the third drumming session of the festival's drummers but couldn't be sure if it was intentional or not. After the first sound of fireworks set off, he told us that he had heard the same gun shot from earlier."_

"_**I know what a gun shot sounds like and when that firework had set off, it was off a beat. Gun shot first then firework blast." **__The voice of Shikamaru spoke through the sound system of the TV. _

_Flashes of images are shown across the screen. People running, screaming, booths thrashed, walls chipped, a couple of KLH students running in a blur and some hiding. There was one random tourist who happened to be video recording at his/ her outing and caught a lady falling to the ground, blood pooling from her chest. _

"_Three hours ago, at about five minutes before seven, there was a bomb at the west side of the festival in which Nara Shikamaru had brought two of his female students to safety. One particular student who also attended KLH, Haruno Sakura has gone missing and is suspected as dead. Authorities have gone on a search for the girl and found a shoe that her friends had identified as hers. Inspectors came and found a pendant with an engraved snake wrapped around a gun from within her shoe. This may be another clue to the shooting and perhaps another dead end to our shooters and Haruno Sakura. She has naturally pink hair and emerald eyes, if anyone spots her, please call this number 1-800-XXXX. On the other hand, the death rate has been calculated, about twenty three people are dead, and fifteen are injured. This is News Channel 81, Jane Haroshi signing off."_

X

X

X

**A month later in Saga, Japan: April. Sakura**

Sakura is seated on a hard steel benched, her wrists and ankles bound by large ropes. Every move she makes, shifting her position, the rope rubs against her tender skin creating a red rash.

Her mouth is gagged but her eyes aren't, not that she needed to see much anyway. They had taken care of her, placing her in a dark cell, four walls closing her in, no windows and the only light that Sakura sees exists is the two inches below the door, the light seeping through the space from outside.

She breathes through her nose, not daring to tongue the rag. She doesn't know where it has been or how it was used, but for now, its only purpose was to silence her screams. How long has she been in the cell? What day is it? What's going on outside?

She doesn't know much of anything really, except the fact that she has been abducted by the enemy who were involved in the shooting at the Yokohama Festival. Is she even in Yokohama anymore? She doesn't remember much since that day she fell and struggled to escape.

Little pieces of memories stick in her mind but then as quickly as she can pinpoint where and when the memory started, it disappears and she's left wondering how she got stuck here in the first place, why didn't she tell her friends where she was at? Why was she so selfish to even think only of the evidence and not of her friend's safety? She could have been alive with her friends, safe from harm's way. But she's not, well, safe.

Feeling her stomach clenched, she squeezed her eyes shut. She shouldn't, she couldn't hold it in any longer— where was the bathroom when she needed one? She's been holding her bladder ever since they threw her in this cell, locking her up. She protested, struggled, not wanting anything dangerous to happen to her. Besides this entire ruckus she has made, nothing in peculiar has happened to her.

She stands and shuffles to the corner of the bench, the ropes limiting the length she can move. She can't hold it in no more, she has to go and she does. Squatting at the corner, hoping there wasn't an invisible wall that someone can see her and she can't see them— like in those investigation movies. She's relieved to hear silence except the sizzling of her urine being soaked into the soil behind the bench.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, Sakura goes back to sit at the bench, kicking her legs up in a pretzel position. Who were those people anyway? She piled question on top of each other. What do they want from her? A certain face flashed through her mind. Long shoulder length black hair, eyes that protruded through her soul as he glared at her, the position he held his gun— very profession, she could tell. But he had missed her by a hair as he continued to shoot at her. Why though, she wondered. Why didn't he kill her the moment he spotted her, instead he demanded her to get down.

She didn't listen then, if she did, what would have happened to her? She'd probably be stuck in this cell either way. Sighing, Sakura twitches her nose as her pee starts to stench.

Shuffles of feet announce the arrival of someone behind the door. The door must be steel shut despite all the locks from the outside that the person had to go through. What room was she in anyway?

Click.

Light illuminated through as the door opens wide. Sakura turns her head, her eyes stinging from being blinded. She doesn't move as the figure walks in, his foot steps coming closer to her.

Blinking her eyes to get used to the light, she sees a pale hand reach towards her. She holds her breath and turns her attention to the person. Eyes glaring through her soul, her eyes widen to realizing this was the man who had kidnapped her.

X

X

**Itachi**

She stares at him bewildered, her eyes filled with shock and to his disappointment, there wasn't any fear lingering about. He presses his lips in a hard line, narrowing his eyes as he caught the stench of urine.

With all the confusion and fuss that his gang members were making outside in the lobby, Itachi pushed aside the questions of his disappearance and their main topic, the girl? To be frank, he thinks she's a spy and is under cover as a high school student— nowadays, most agents are as young as freshmen in high school, why would she make a difference?

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he places the plate of foot on the surface of the bench. The girl he had taken has given him a mouthful of trouble with her kicks of struggle, her loud screams, and her long like cat nails which he took the privilege of clipping.

She sat there, her eyes following his hand as it retracted from the plate. He watched as she swallowed hard and doesn't hesitate to move back against the wall. He reaches over as the girl jerks her head back. Grunting, he pulls the rag off the girl's mouth. "Eat." He demanded, watching her with careful eyes.

If he wanted answers from this undercover agent, he'd have to take pretty good care if he wanted to use her as ransom. What was this girl trying to play at? Didn't she know who he is? Why didn't she retreat if she knew there was a time bomb inside that window? What was she reaching for anyway? A question popped in his head, what's her name? Ever since his past betrayal, he had connections to all the top agents that were after his case. But this girl…

She averted her gaze from his and twitched her nose, "What is it?"

He didn't answer, taking a step back. She bent forward; her eyes cast down to inspect her meal and gasped, "What is it?"

"Eels." He spoke low and turned to go back to the door, "Enjoy your meal."

"Eels?" Her voice rose in question, a hidden sense of fear erupted making Itachi's lips form into a smirk. There it was, the fear he has been waiting for as he reached the door. He grabbed the door and swung it shut behind him. Pointed towards his amusement, a thought had jutted into his mind, a thought that could ruin her and make him feel alive. The thought was to torture the girl.

X

X

X

**Five hours later, Itachi**

He was back and struggling with the girl in her rope chains. He had threatened her but she didn't obey to his liking. Glaring at the troublesome girl in front of him, he grunted as he threw her to the floor.

He then got on one knee and pinned her down, digging his hands around her bounded wrists against the soiled ground. "If you don't behave, I'll lock you up in an ice box next!"

She went still, her eyes widening at the thought. Satisfied, he straddled her petite waist and glared down at her emerald eyes. With one hand, he took a hold of both her wrist and twisted the rope bounding her wrists into one. Her voice shook as she asked what was he going to do to her. Smirking as the tension in her body grew; he grabbed the small tank of gasoline and let it hover over her face. "What do you know?" He asked, daring to pour the gas on her face.

She shot him a questioning look before speaking, "What are you talking about?"

He growled, slapping her face with his other hand, "Answer me!"

She cried out with enough truth and determination in her voice as she can muster, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

X

X

**Outside Sakura's cell**

Karin remotely turned a blind's eye and glared at Deidara for being too nosy with Itachi's new toy. "Stop dawdling over there; we have to get to work, you know?"

Deidara smiled at her, his eyes dazzling as to what he imagined Itachi was doing to the girl, "I can do better!"

Karin rolled her eyes as another member of their gang strolled into the room, "Tobi, go bother your boyfriend."

Tobi stood there, his brow cocked up in confusion. He always wore a bandana over his head, covering the mass of black hair as he skipped innocently towards his best friend. "Deidara, what's wrong?"

Deidara, ignoring Karin's retort and Tobi's childlike behavior, rolled his eyes and tip toed to the door that blocked them from Itachi and his prisoner. "Hush up, boy. I'm trying to listen."

A small shriek was heard from behind the door, making Tobi's eye brows furrow in confusion. "Tobi's curious! What's going on? Was that sound just now a puppy?"

Karin snorted and glanced back at the two idiots, "You can say that, once Itachi's through with her, she'll officially be Itachi's bi—"

A scream from inside the room snapped everyone's attention to the door. Annoyed at being interrupted, Karin growled and stood up from her seat. What was Itachi doing anyway to that girl? Why is he interested in her anyway? It wasn't even in their plan to take the girl and care for her… if you can call that caring, locking the girl up in a cell and letting her consume eels for meals.

"PUPPY'S GETTING—" Tobi's voice rose in panic and was quieted down by a hand slapped over his mouth.

Deidara glared dangerously at Tobi, "Shut up moron, do you want us to get in trouble?"

Tobi shook his head and peered apologetically at Deidara and glanced back to do the same to Karin. Karin shrugged while rolling her eyes. Why would she care what happens to that girl? It's not her problem.

Silence engulfed the room as the door started to open. Deidara gasped and ran passed Tobi, flinching when Karin tripped him with her foot and Itachi, tiredly walking out his prisoner's cell.

The scene couldn't have been more awkward and funny as this one has been. Karin grinned at Itachi, after he had locked the door turned around to see Tobi giving him the crying puppy dog eyes and Karin chortling at a red-faced Deidara.

"What's going on here?" He asked, clearly oblivious to the whole ordeal.

Karin shoots him a suspicious glance before urging him to tell them what happened to the girl, "Sounded like a bloody war in there… did you drive your sword into her?"

Itachi narrows his eyes at Karin and turns to go without answering. Tobi, still standing in his way, bawls at Itachi. "Puppy died?"

Sweat dropping at Tobi's innocence, Itachi shakes his head sadly at his analogy of the girl. "Tobi, go tend to your boyfriend." He then walks around Tobi and disappears around the corner.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Deidara yelled, snapping from his train of thoughts.

X

X

X

**A week later, Sakura**

She doesn't know how long she's been in the room but she has grown to know the routine quite well. The man that kidnapped her would bring her a meal of eels and sometimes a change of choice like snakes in which to her taste is nasty, if she doesn't eat it, five hours will pass by and he'll come up with some other torturous way in feeding her meal to her.

Having something force down her throat isn't how Sakura imagined being fed to. She thought he'd at least molest her then get rid of her or something, but that has yet to happen… if it ever happens.

Everyday, he'd ask her questions to which she can't answer. Up to now, she has grown tired and bored out of her mind and yet she still dreams of her home, her friends and family and wonder if anyone is looking for her; if there's still hope to hold onto.

She has thought of suicide or any possible tactics to escaping but it seems her capturers are smart enough, if they have been kidnapping for a living and developed experience until now. Was she their first victim because it seemed like the only person to torture her was the man who had taken her in himself? She sighs as her stomach growls hungrily. When will she get some real food around here? When will that man learn that she's not who he thinks she is? What was he even thinking? Did she look like someone he knew, an enemy? Clearly she has never met this man in her entire life, why now?

"Are you willing to participate or do I have to drill you until you answer?" The man holds up a portable electric driller and places the tip on the surface of her hand.

Was he bluffing? Will he really drill a hole through her hand? Sakura didn't know but she wasn't going to risk it— all he wanted was answers. Was that so hard for her to comprehend? What harm would it do to her that's she's not already in if she happened to give him false information? Her eyes flickered at the thought as she gazes at him. She swallows, what does he want to know anyway? She better play the part or die trying. "What is it you want to hear?"

He lifts the drill off of her hand and smirks at her willingness. "Are you one of them?"

Them what? Sakura's eyes were glued to his devious gaze. What was she supposed to answer anyway? Yes, no? If he's a professional shooter, then he must be talking about some organization, right? "Nn— yes."

She hears him chuckle low under his breath as his eyes danced with self confidence, "Good, we're getting somewhere."

She swallows as he asks her another question.

X

X

**Two weeks later, Sakura**

All the lies built and piled on top of each other and still the man whose name she found out recently, Itachi has been asking her the same questions and she, the same answers. If she has to pretend to be someone she's not, she's done one heck of a job at concealing her fake identity, like coming up with more stories to add when she's supposed to be sleeping.

The question that has been bugging her ever since a week before were: where were her rescuers, weren't they pursuing her kidnap? She probably wasn't on the news of something that happened not too long ago— if she was, Itachi her kidnapper and possibly the leader of an organization would know of it; would know of her and that she was lying to him from the very start, not that she hasn't tried telling the truth from the beginning.

From his lack of torture on her, she wasn't as convinced that Itachi bought her fake story as someone working for some secluded organization, like some spy or agent… which brought another thought to mind, would a captured agent reluctantly release secret information that worked so easily at getting a hold of to their captors? Did she do something wrong? Was she too highly suspicious of? She must have failed at some point and improved in another. Other than that, Itachi has been letting her meals subside until she was really hungry and she had no choice but to swallow the eel without having to taste the slimy texture.

It was dark and no light from outside has been lit, signaling that it must be night and everyone is asleep. Oh how wrong she was. The door to her chambers made a squeaky, eerie sound like those doors in horror movies, a monster ready to pounce on its prey. Sakura's breath hitched at the back of her throat as she listens carefully to the sound of a thump to the ground. She swallowed, having the dark room to herself every hour of the day, she has grown used to the darkness and not so much to the light.

Suddenly she hears a small spray of something near the door. What was that? Sakura swallows again and stands up, the rope rubbing against her skin. Wincing at the slight pain, she flinches as a common warning ring in her mind. Is that…

X

X

X

**The night before next month, May. Deidara**

He watches her silhouette fall to the ground with a small thump. The gas bomb he made had worked out perfectly. He made sure this particular bomb was enough to knock someone out and erase any memory of the previous day. He also made sure that he chemically made the gas disappear within a couple of minutes.

He kicks the gas bomb to the side and closes the door two inches away from locking itself and then turns on a small flashlight before walking over to the fallen girl. He knows nothing of this girl's whereabouts, her name or who she really is but what he did suspect was how easily drawn Itachi has been towards this girl. What was so special about her anyway, despite the fact that she has a very peculiar hair color: pink?

Kneeling, he grabs the girl's body and hauls her against the bench to a sitting position before injecting her with a paralysis fluid that makes her whole body numb so that if she does awake, she can't scream or move, whatever the cost. Putting away the syringe, he slowly flares his flashlight on the girl. Indeed she had pink hair which complimented her porcelain skin but what really made Deidara wonder all those nights was if her hair color was actually natural. And what to test if her if it was?

Placing the flashlight sideways on the surface of the bench, he reaches forward and grabs the hems of the girl's dirty shirt. She really needed a change of clothes and a bath too. She has been inside their secret complex for about a whole month. Shaking his head, he pulls up her shirt and checks out her smooth stomach and the invitation of her inner belly button. Snickering, he pokes her button inside, feeling the soft, warm walls of her belly.

Pulling the girl's shirt over her chest, he's greeted by a white lace bra which could mean that she's wearing a matching set… his eyes trailing down to her pants. Knowing he had to be quick and slick about his doings, he jerks her bra upwards revealing her peach mounds and the cherries staring back at him. Licking his lip, he felt his face flush with lust.

Taking one of her bosoms in one hand, he moved his other hand down the valley of her breasts and towards the buckle of her pants. Massaging her breast, he unbuckled her pants hastily and yanked it down, revealing her matching pair of lingerie. White and stained from sweat and urine.

Smirking, he eyed the black ribbon on each side of her panties that holds her panties together and tugs at the ends of the strings, loosening her tie. Watching as it slips off, he pulls it from underneath her bottom and through her thighs; stuffing it in his back pocket as a souvenir.

He couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful from the neck down, especially how unearthly, how rare it was to even have the opportunity to rape this exotic chick. The thought of Itachi ever finding out about his sin made him shiver and giggle in delight— oh, why should Itachi have all the fun?

Taking the light from the bench, he flashes her vagina and amazingly sees that her hair is specifically one color, pink. Taking his hand off her boob for a second, he moves down on both knees and positions the girl's legs over his shoulders to have a better look.

One small pearl budded out from her pale flaps that hid the most valuable part or her body. Her virginity, unless Itachi hasn't done her first; he'll have to check. Taking a hand, he rubs his index finger through her flap and touches her clit. The girl's breaths hitch unevenly, making known to Deidara that that could be a sensitive spot for the girl. He could totally use that as blackmail someday or whenever Itachi gets bored of her.

Smirking at his revelry, he starts his bidding to release the tension of the tent growing underneath his pants. Taking both of her breasts in his hand, he bends forwards and kisses just below her neck. Smack noises filled the air as he kissed below her breast and traveled down to her v-card.

Taking a whiff of her scent, he couldn't help but decipher what she smelt besides filth. Something leafy or earthbound like seaweed he guessed. Pushing passed his suggestions; he pulls his dick out of his pants and positions himself at her entry.

He was at his limit, after holding off for a couple of weeks and tending to his projects of bombs— pinky here would never know or suspect a thing from him, after all she didn't see his face. Enough of holding his lust in, she owed him this much. He entered her quick, earning him a grunt and a small whimper from her unconscious state.

Fast and easy was his memo as he filled her with his semen and even did an unbelievable devastation to not even she was aware of. He squatted over her face and made her swallow the evidence he had committed. Now no one, not even Itachi will know whose DNA had raped his little possession, unless she got herself pregnant. By far and from the beginning, Deidara was a risk-taker.

Wrapping up the bomb and syringe into a small bag, he pulled on his pants and made sure pinky looked exactly as she was when she fell to the ground but this time, he had the decency to leave her sitting upright against the bench, her neck bent back as her mouth was left slightly open for the rest of his discharge to evaporate. Silently as he was coming in, he walked out the room and locked the door behind, not bothering to cross examine one specific detail to Itachi's toy.

X

X

X

**May, Itachi**

What Deidara had not taken to heart was the fact that the very next day Itachi was doing his rounds was when he discovered Sakura's room smelled like sex. Enraged at his suspicions, he checked up on the girl he kept imprisoned and found her stuffing the meat of a snake into her mouth.

"Girl," He spoke, his eyes narrowing at her sudden behavior in devouring her meals. "What are you hiding from me?"

The girl looks up, her face paled with hunger as she gives him a questioning glance. He deepens his glare at her as he tries to piece together what the smell of sex was doing in her cell. Was this girl masturbating? No, it couldn't be that… it takes two to create this sort of scent. Twitching at the stench, he walks back out, slamming her cell door close with a bang.

Who in the name would dare touch his prisoner? But why would he care? She's not his and he doesn't have to like her even if someone did rape her. Growling below his breath, he thought of the possibilities that someone within his organization was the culprit, but whom? Karin was out of the question, since she practically disliked the girl being the main topic of their plans and would do nothing but to kill the wench. Sighing, Itachi knew that when he'd get to the bottom of the truth, that person won't be the same person he was the previous night.


	4. Knowing the truth can be dangerous

Kind Soul Frees

By: Unknownred

X

X

Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted randomly by a terrorist. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. What will happen to Sakura? Will she escape again or die trying? Read and find out!

X

Rated: M

Pairings: SakuXSasu

Genres: Suspense/Romance

X

X

Chapter Four – Knowing the truth can be dangerous

X

**May, Karin**

What was Itachi up to so early in the morning? Tearing each room apart except hers was a suspicious and curious matter. Jumping out of bed and storming outside her room, she sees Itachi walk out another member's room of their gang. Placing a hand on her hip, Karin sighs loudly and raises her voice to be heard, "Yo leader, why don't you check my room too while you're at it?"

Itachi momentarily stops what he's doing to acknowledge Karin's existence before going back to searching each room, "You're not a man."

Karin frowned, giving him an obvious look. Still not having the satisfaction of knowing what he was up to, Karin wondered aloud if she was a man too, what would he be searching for in her room?

"Something that seems out of place," He said, shrugging and entering the room across from hers, Hidan's.

"Uh…" Karin held up her other hand and walked towards Itachi, "Do you have a search warrant?"

Itachi pauses, glancing back at his female associate and rolled his eyes, "Since when do I need permission, we're terrorists."

Itachi opens drawers and rummages through each clothing then closes it and heads for the closet. Karin watches from the doorway, glancing side to side of the corridor— making sure no one was coming their way. "You know, you're invading personal property."

Itachi searches under the bed, under the mattress, pillow, behind the furniture, searching each drawer of Hidan's desk and leaves it like it was never opened or touched. "Not him." Itachi mumbles and walks passed Karin.

Closing the door, Karin goes back to stand at her bedroom door and narrows her eyes as Itachi goes to the next room, "I don't know what you're searching for, but I hope this ends soon before someone gets hurt."

X

X

X

**Sakura's cell, noontime**

She didn't really know what was up with her today, for some reason she was hungry and the plate of snake meat that Itachi brought in this morning made her stomach roar with hunger. As she dug her teeth in the meat, she could taste the juices which brought her to thinking what had happened the night before.

That morning she woke up, her neck sore— maybe because she was sleeping in a comfortable position and not only her neck, her thighs too. She didn't know why she was aching now— did Itachi do something to her to make her feel the strains of muscles every time she stretched or move? Shaking her head, she tries to remember her previous night but couldn't come up with anything out of the ordinary besides the dreamless dream she had woken up to.

The loud sound of the locks unlocking outside her cell signaled to Sakura that her second meal will be arriving but when she blinked her eyes accommodating to the dim light outside, her eyes flew to the bundle of clothes in his hands but no plate of snakes nor eels.

_What's this?_

Itachi walked in to the gloomy cell filled with the stench of faded sex. Wrinkling his nose, he stopped two feet away from the girl and dropped the bundle on her lap. "Get up," He demanded, turning his body towards the door.

Sakura, confused and surprised at the new clothes he brought her felt the texture of cotton against her skin. She looked up at Itachi, her lips parted in question. He didn't answer but waited for her to get up. Using the ledge of the bench for balance and support, she bites her lip as a burning sensation tears under her pants. Wincing, Itachi notices and grabs her upper arm, pulling her towards him before removing the ropes from her wrists.

Thankful and yet baffled by his generosity, Sakura hesitantly leans on him as he leads her towards the door, the light welcoming her the sight to plan her escape. Outside her cell was a big room with a table on the right, three couches against each wall with a coffee table accompanying the center and to her right, two closed doors and on her left a long corridor in which Itachi was leading her to. Apparently there weren't windows for escape. Gripping the cloth of his jacket, he hauls her up as she was slightly tripping over her feet.

They must have walked about five minutes, well to Sakura it seemed more like an hour due to her painful state, until they reached two doors. Opening with one hand, Itachi leads her in and Sakura is surprised to see a big bathroom, tiled walls, a sink at the left and a big pool of water— the tub.

"Take off your clothes." Itachi dropped his hold on her hand as she stood there, her hand balanced on the wall.

Did she hear him correctly? Did he want her to strip naked in front of him? Why for though? Did he want to torture her in this bathroom? "Sorry, what?"

Itachi grounded his jaw as he furrowed his eye brows, glaring at her. "I'm sick of your hygiene, go take a bath."

Feeling slightly offended by his words she couldn't help but agree as well. She did stink and she wouldn't be gladder than to do as he say and jump in the tub of water. But what would become of her dignity? Except that she was kidnapped and tortured every day, is there any dignity left, her pride, her hope that someone will come for her?

Bringing her hand to her chest, she didn't budge but raised a brow at him. "Can you like… turn around or something?"

X

X

**Bathroom, noontime. Itachi.**

Grunting at her question, Itachi eyes her poor profile— wondering if she knew what happened to her the night before. If she was hiding something from him, if she was— he'll find out soon enough. She stood there in her ragged clothes, her hair tangled with grime and although her face told him she was exhausted, her eyes shone brightly. He didn't move as a response to her question; say if he did turn around, she might escape or fight him from behind… but there's no escape, he knew. He had taken anything that a person can do to escape or use as defense. "No."

He watched as she huffed and pouted at him, her cheeks filling with heat as her eyes traveled from between him and the tub. What if she knows what happened to her last night and is feeling depressed or embarrassed to admit the truth? Feeling slightly ignored at her lack of anticipation and willingness like the days she filled in his redundant questions.

"Well how am I supposed to clean myself if you're eyeing me like some predator?" She spoke, her cheeks now matching her hair color. Weighing his options, he could turn around for her sake, besides what can a measly girl like her do when there's nothing to take advantage of? He could close his eyes while she changed and reopen them when he hears her go in the tub but she might not take that as her liking. Wait, to her liking? Is he growing some affection for this girl he grew fond of torturing? He rolled his eyes at the thought, "Just change."

She bit her bottom lip, lowering her eyes so that he couldn't tell what she would think of next. Sighing, she slowly trailed her fingers to the hem of her shirt, lifting it to show some skin. This was his chance, why didn't he think of this before? While she took her time, half of his mind wandered. "Just take off your shirt and pants; you can leave on your undergarments until you get into the tub."

Her eyes widen as she grins at the idea. Feeling the corner of his lips lift, he bit down on his tongue and watched as she voluntarily took off her shirt and threw it to the ground. At this, he took in the small red marks trailing the valley of her covered bosoms and under her mounds. Gritting his teeth, he snaps his attention when he hears her gasp aloud, her pants unbutton. "What is it?"

Did she remember? What is she hiding? She blushed madly as her eyes flickered to his cold onyx ones. Wondering what she was hiding and hesitating to take off, he moved closer which she jerked away, her eyes widening. Her voice rose in a squeaky tone as she explained that he couldn't look or she couldn't change because she had no underwear on.

That darkened his mood; he was highly suspicious now because as he registers her words in his brain, a new victim popped up into his mind; another clue that would lead to this girl's episode the night before.

"W-what did you do to me?"

Surprised at her voice, Itachi snapped his eyes to her wide ones, her bottom lip trembling at possibly the truth before her. Did she expect something had happened to her last night, questioning him? Did she think he was her rapist? Is she accusing him for something he didn't commit?

Was he being framed?

Was it possible that he already overlooked his victim without even realizing it? Who would care to buy female undergarments than a female? The only female that is close to him and the gang, is Karin. Did Karin corrupt this girl? If she did, then why?

"Did- drug- e?"

Was Karin jealous or something? Other than hating the girl, maybe Karin hurt her in a way to satisfy herself from the lack of attention she was receiving from her associates and possibly, him? He'll admit he has been paying more attention to the girl, but now what Karin or anyone thinks of him. He only wanted answers from the girl and sometimes amusement to the tortures he casted upon her.

"Explains my stiff neck and legs," The girl mutters to herself but clearly it hadn't bothered him in the slightness.

It has to be Karin, right? Her drawers must be filled with lingerie— she must have taken this girl's underwear for blackmail or something. But then again, he might be taking this the wrong direction. Even a guy would have to do too, taking a girl's underwear to satisfy his lust at night or when he's in a secluded area. But Itachi had evidence and after talking to Karin earlier, questions filed in line; maybe he was wrong about Karin after all…

Did she know what he was up to, pretending to look, to sound innocent when she asked? But why would she ask him what he was up to unless she knew and had to cover it up before he discovers she escaped under his nose this whole time? Of course, no one would expect the only female would do it!

He growled, shutting the girl up from her accusations of him. "Go take your bath."

"But—" She started, surprised at his reaction.

"When I return, you better be here still or else I will make you feel pain worst than the pain you're feeling right now." Itachi threatens the girl, glaring at her half naked body.

Nodding feebly, her face ashes pale as he turns and walks out the double doors.

X

X

X

**Kitchen, noontime.** **Karin.**

After placing the ladle back into the pot of stew, Karin took a spoon from her pouch of utensils and carried her lunch to the table where the rest of the gang was seated. Deidara sat two seats on the left of her, tinkling with one of his mechanical toys with Tobi seated in between them, humming while playing with his food, Hidan on her right who was glaring into space and an empty seat left for Itachi who was yet to appear. Other members of their organization were making rounds, doing their jobs or on missions terrorizing other areas.

Karin sat down and started eating, paying no mind to the awkward silence surrounding the table which was interrupted by a loud slam outside the kitchen room. It's probably Sasori returning from his long trip from Russia or Itachi torturing that girl again… but they were upstairs and her cell was in the deep corner of the basement. Not only did she doubt; she was surprised that she didn't notice his presence glaring through her soul from behind.

"Karin." His voice was low and laced with anger.

Karin looked up from her soup and turned her attention to a frustrated looking Uchiha. She chirped at the sight of him, his hair was disheveled and his eyes red from, she didn't know what, anger? But by the look on his face, it was directed to her and her only. What is going on?

"Tobi is curious to see if Itachi sama will eat lunch with us?" Tobi's voice rose in excitement as he too, peered over Karin's shoulder.

Karin pressed her lips in a hard line and glanced back at Tobi. Deidara didn't seem to notice the tension that Itachi had brought or the fact that Tobi was clapping excitedly at the idea of their leader eating with them which was odd because he'd always complain about it before, why not now? Was it because he didn't feel like getting in between Itachi's wrath and Tobi's annoyance? Karin turned back to Itachi who was still glaring daggers at her which made her avert her eyes quickly to her right.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Itachi spat, his eyes never leaving her face.

Hidan quirked a brow up and gave Karin a weird look before glancing at Itachi and back. Karin raised her eye brows in confusion and turned back to Itachi, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tobi wants to know!" Tobi exclaimed, his voice perked with interest. He may as well be confused as she was.

"Shut up Tobi, this hasn't anything to do with you." Itachi sneered, his eyes flickering to Tobi's, silencing him.

What was he talking about? Did he think she did something wrong? Did something happen without her knowing? Is everyone in the room in on this secretive case except her? Why didn't she get the memo?

"Whoa man, this baby," Hidan interrupted, jerking a thumb to a sad Tobi who continued to play with his food, "is sensitive, give him a bit slack."

"Or did you have an accomplice?" He ignored Hidan and took a step forward, grounding his hands into fists at his sides.

Hidan tensed at Itachi's cold behavior towards him which was a bit unusual seeing that Itachi's presence never bothered him in the slightness.

Accomplice, what's that all about? Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes and then gave Itachi a small smile, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about or aiming for but whatever it is, I have _no_ clue and there's _no_ way I can answer you if you don't tell me what this is all about."

Itachi clicked his tongue as his eyes observed hers, searching for a weakness. Then as quickly as she could blink, he took in both sides of her, probably viewing everyone else's profile. "Playing dumb, are we?" He said, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

What? Karin clenched her jaw closed, her smile turning into a deep frown. What was he trying to say? Was he underestimating her? Glaring back at her leader, she dropped her spoon into her bowl with a loud clang. "Yes!" She admitted, "Because I have no idea what you're accusing me of!"

"Ha, what did Karin do, sneak under your bed covers at night, Itachi?" Hidan joked, earning a glare from Itachi and a smack from Karin.

"No!" Karin exclaimed, her cheek twitching. Her face flamed with anger as she stood up, kicking her chair back. "I didn't do anything!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "You're bluffing, acting innocent like you were this morning?"

"Tobi thinks Itachi's going crazy." Tobi mumbled to himself but clearly it was loud for everyone to hear.

"He probably is." Deidara muttered in response.

Karin's mouth drops incredulously, "I **am **innocent; as innocent a child discovering what pain feels like!"

"Not as innocent as killing thousands of people without a care in the world, why start now?" Itachi walked forward, reaching towards Karin who dodged his hand and stood on the other side of Hidan's chair. "Why didn't you want me to search Hidan's room unless you hid something in there?"

"What!" Karin gasps, her eyes widening. Is this what he was referring to, whatever he was searching for in everyone's room, he thinks she's the culprit who planted it from him? "What are you talking about?"

Hidan jumped from his chair, letting it clatter to the floor, his face paled at the mention of his room, "You went into my room?"

She knew it; seeing Hidan so riled up— he's probably going to hurt either her who didn't do much but warn Itachi and Itachi who ignored her warnings because he doesn't give a sh— "Wha— no! I didn't! That's because I know how Hidan reacts when someone touches his stuff, or would kill if someone enters his room."

Hidan curses an obvious answer to both Itachi and Karin, glaring at the two. Itachi rolls his eyes as he tries to reason with Karin, hoping to lure her to admitting the truth, "You sounded so persistent, you'd make a person suspicious."

She shook her head, placing a hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. This whole argument and accusations was getting them no where except earning her a huge migraine. All she wanted to do was finish her meal and go to bed. "I don't know what you're searching for or why you're accusing me of something I didn't do, but this has gone long enough. I'm going to my room!"

At this, Itachi grinned forcefully, "Oh yes, you're going to lead me to your room and when I find what it is I'm looking for, you're going to wish you'd never experience pain as I'm going to cast upon you."

She wished she never woken up that morning or at least warned Itachi about entering Hidan's room without permission. What did it matter then if she was male or not, he was going to get suspicious anyway and search her room without her consent? Oh this will be good, Karin turned on her heels and walked out the room, once Itachi realizes she was being framed, he'll feel bad for even accusing of such nonsense.

X

X

X

**Evening, Karin's room. Hidan.**

Hidan had taken a toll of following Itachi and Karin as she led herself to her bedroom door, right across from his room. He couldn't believe that Itachi was in his room, nor the fact that Karin didn't tell him that Itachi was searching his room. Of course why would she? She knew better than to tattle on Itachi to him; everyone was scared of, they should be.

"What's the problem anyway, might as well just say it." Hidan spoke, breaking the awkward silence between the red head and leader.

Itachi sighs and rubs the arch of his nose with one hand, "The girl's cell is stench of sex."

Karin and Hidan were quietly startled at his unexpected answer. Was all this nonsense only for the girl's sake? So why was Itachi uptight about this when he showed no other feelings for anyone else? Was that girl growing on him?

Hidan, being the foul mouthed guy he is cursed and laughed as Karin opened her door to her room and stomped her foot like a spoiled child when Itachi entered. Hidan leaned on her door frame, observing Itachi as he went through her stuff, moving things out of the way, opening closets and drawers until he walked by one particular drawer.

"Do you mind?" Karin stepped in front of Itachi as he was about to open her drawer.

"For the sake of proving you guilty, yes." Itachi narrowed his eyes and grabbed Karin's shoulder aside, pushing her back.

Stumbling to get her balance, Karin deepened her glare as Itachi opened her panty drawer and started rummaging with Hidan watching behind them. "So did you crossed examine her or did she voluntarily tell you her size?"

Itachi sighs again, closing the drawer and turns roughly at Karin, "You're the only one who seemed bothered this morning."

Karin looks at Hidan for help but he only shrugs watching this episode with amusement. Karin swallows and trails after Itachi as he goes into her small bathroom, "So you think _I _raped her?" Karin asked her eyes wide as she stood outside the bathroom, "Is that even possible?"

Hidan looked up at her ceiling fan in thought, was it even possible for a girl to have sex with another girl? "What if the girl was masturbating?"

Itachi's voiced traveled off the walls as he answered, "It takes two to make that scent."

Yeah, Itachi did have a point though— one person has one peculiar scent to their body but if there's two people, then each other's scent will combine to smell differently and in Itachi's case, he must have not liked it.

"Unless you had a male accomplice!" Itachi's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

Hidan blinks as Itachi pokes his head out of the bathroom doorway, gazing at him. Whoa, was he now the suspicious one? "Don't drag me into this, I'm stumped."

"What!" Karin stood there, arms crossed over her chest as she glanced between Hidan and Itachi, "That's ridiculous; I didn't know she was raped until you accused me of raping her!"

Itachi went back into her bathroom, the only things Hidan could contemplate were the sounds of Karin's bathroom utilities being removed or pushed aside. Cabinets being banged shut as Karin shifted her position from weighing on her left instead of her right leg. "Then what drug did you use on her?"

"Drug? She was drugged?" Karin asked unsure with disbelief, not noticing the rise of Itachi's voice.

Itachi comes out of the bathroom, holding a bottle which he read the contents, "Paralysis fluids." Karin looked deadpanned, almost shocked at seeing the bottle in his hands, or the fact that it was in her possession. "Why do you have this? Unless you used it on her so that she couldn't scream for help."

Okay, this was going on for long enough. Shaking his head at this investigation nonsense, Hidan steps into Karin's room and walks towards the two bickering.

"Why do you even care about her of all people?" Karin shouts, raising a fist to show Itachi that he had just knocked down the door to her wrath, "You're the one torturing her and no I don't know why that's there, I didn't even know it was there!"

"You're losing alibi!" Itachi argued with a smirk, clearly he must think Karin is guilty as charge, finding evidence that he didn't see fit. If Itachi wasn't there to witness that pinky's rape, how does he know what drug Karin possibly used on the girl? To be frank, as much as this nonsense was getting tedious and losing its touch of amusement, Hidan was ready to defend Karin all the way.

"Where's the girl anyway?" Hidan asked, ready to break down what little effort Itachi made in proving himself.

His question must have struck a chord in Itachi as he paused and quickly stormed out Karin's room, with Hidan and Karin following behind.


	5. You can hide, but you're easy to find

Kind Soul Frees

By: Unknownred

X

X

Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted randomly by a terrorist. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. What will happen to Sakura? Will she escape again or die trying? Read and find out!

X

Rated: M

Pairings: SakuXSasu

Genres: Suspense/Romance

X

X

Chapter Five – You can hide, but you're easy to find

X

**May, Five hours later. Sakura**

Three hours ago, Itachi left her alone in the bathroom, confused and angry she heard him slam a couple of doors on his way to his destination. Not wasting anytime, Sakura yanked off her jeans and ran and jumped into the big pool. Surfacing the tub, she breathed out a relieved sigh; it has been too long since she last remembered taking a bath. Smiling, she scrubbed away the grime or any filthy spots she knew felt disgusted. Only if she had soap would she be happier but she knew Itachi must have thought twice on giving her soap, in case she used it as a weapon against him or a gift towards her. Not wanting to think of death, she shook her head and scrubbed her head, her nails tearing at the dead skin.

Recalling a time she and Ino went on a trip with Ino's parents, they went to a private bathhouse and Ino had offered to wash Sakura's hair. She remembered how Ino had scrubbed hard and fierce like a feline digging into its prey, but not like her mother who was worst and yet gentle at the same time, if that's even possible. Her nails dugs into her skull, massaging above and below until Sakura had noted that she was feeling a bit sleep, not sure if it was Mrs. Yamanaka's doings or the bathtub getting to her. She remembers thinking at the time that it'd be funny to make Ino's hair stand up like a cone head. Ino wasn't happy that she looked like an idiot, scowling at Sakura and splashing back with soapy water. In the end they had a water fight and Ino had won creating a bubbled beard on Sakura's face.

She wishes Ino was with her then and now, accompanying her as she sits in the ditch underground. She was glad she found that drain underneath her feet as she stood in the tub. She was gladder that her new clothes were bundle in plastic because after she had scraped her foot hurrying to put on her clothes and run back to the tub, she dove below, pulling the grate metal of the drain up. It didn't budge at first and the thought of the water draining, revealing her escape frightened her. Should she escape? She thought at the time, what if Itachi comes back and sees her trying to escape? What sort of punishment will he cast upon her?

It still bothered her as the drained finally came off and she swam through the small hole, placing the drain gates back to its regular place, tightening the grips and finally let go, her air sac weakening, her eyes stinging from the water rushing past her. She had found three tunnels underneath and heading to the very right, she was sucked through involuntarily. After resurfacing the death hole, she breathed hard and cried, happy that she had escaped the leash of her kidnapper. She should have made some diversion if he ever found the drain hole— not like he could fit through with his big, rough build; she was lucky enough that she had a small frame.

Now she sat in the ditch of the sewer, a separate trench was filled with water— probably leading to an open area of water, like the ocean or river she hoped and the other trench was filled with gunk, crap, filthy water. It stunk where she sat, she stunk even more, her eyes stinging from the stench. She felt like vomiting, imagining her insides flipping outside her body— what if she couldn't get out? What if she couldn't find her way back home? What if she's announced as good as dead— what will her parents think, her friends? What are they thinking right now?

Swallowing, she looked at the ceiling that was filled with tangles of pipes. What if she was stuck in here forever? She'd probably move in with the sewer rodents, what if she becomes like them? All these questions had no answers; Sakura's lip trembled as new tears ran down her face.

Another thought frightened her, _should she head back and accept whatever punishment Itachi gives her? _It would be better than this, alone… as if she wasn't before. Shaking her head, it's too late. "They must be looking for me." Sakura stated to no one in particular. She should stay low for now; her eyes flickering to the corners of the ditch. Are there cameras in here, her mind wandered, what if they knew where she was at, if she's being watched?

It can't be, this ditch she was hiding in was smaller than a man's frame.

EEEEEEEE-DADADADADADA-FWUNK!

Sakura shrieked, her hands flying to her ears. She looked around, panic rising in her chest as her heart broke in a race of beats. What was that?

X

X

X

**Last month, April. Two weeks before, Sasuke.**

Being a triple spy was horrible especially when Sasuke's agenda clashed together, same day, same time. Three months ago, he knew what he did; he betrayed Naruto by leaving him and his team, destroying his radio so that no one could track him down. He was smart, slick and could always handle things so well. He was an Uchiha for a reason; his father being the captain of the police forces and he, following behind.

He only had two identities— Sasuke of KPF (Konoha's Police Force), Sasuke of Akatsuki Organization, and his own profession, being a mercenary (of course he doesn't really need another disguise, seeming no one he had killed on demand witnessed anything). He already gathered information working with his team, getting closer and closer until he had finally found his brother, Itachi Uchiha. An ex-captain associated with the same police forces his father worked in and had turned himself over to terrorism. The question was why. Why did he join forces with killers who don't give a care in the world? What was his motive? What does he gain from killing innocent people?

He had always admired his big brother but now that admiration is just a mere betrayal, confusion to why he would do such a thing? He had been searching for his brother, lost a few leads but gained information to where Itachi might be located at from a couple of gangs that had contributed and traded weapons to him and others. He could've reported those illegal traders but he needed them to trust him, wrap them around his fingers and lead them on.

"Yo Rave," A big, bulgy man around his fifties waved over from behind the counter, dropping the pen he was writing earlier on his records of stash.

Sasuke walked over, his ears on alert and his eyes scanning his surroundings. He stopped a few feet away from the counter as the man narrowed his eyes at him, "I can't see well, so you'll have to come closer."

Sasuke took a step forward, raising a brow as he observed the old man he hadn't seen much around. The man talked with a rough edge to his voice, scruff like a grandfather but demanded more like a general. He was growing some white hairs mixed with his black hair, making him look like a sheep dog. "Did you get it?"

The old man, who Sasuke calls 'Old man' or 'Ral', short for Ralph, looked up at him and scoffed, shaking his head, "Impatience isn't going to get you anywhere, Rave."

Sasuke frowned, rolling his eyes at Ral's wise advice as he spotted the old man's clip board listed with records of weapons and other illegal stuff. Having known this particular trade for two years, he had started seven months ago, sporting secret and undercover trades behind the official's backs. He also grew a small spot for Ral, although the old man always had long business to attend to elsewhere, at least he'd always keep his promises.

"Okay, let's see." Ral grabbed his clip board and ran his finger down the archive and flipped the page. "Aha, two sniper rifles and six RPG's, was it?" He looked up through his dark eye lashes, eyeing Sasuke in confirmation.

Sasuke locked his jaw and leaned over the table, "I also ordered an extra addition of specialized scopes, buttstock and bipods; I hope you didn't forget the GLM."

Ral sighs and leans against the counter, the corner of his lips lifting into a smirk as he keeps his eyes cast down at the list of weapons. His clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, indicating suspicion rising. Sasuke exhaled a loud huff before tapping his index finger on the counter top.

Chuckling, Ral turned around and walked out the room. Sasuke scanned the list, his eyes going over a few other names— nicknames. He knows the rounds, no one ever orders by their real name. His nickname that Ral calls him, Rave was made by Ral and not himself. _'It must be fate.'_ He remembered Ral laughing as he said that, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he slapped a hand on Sasuke's back when he first met him.

Ral walked in, holding two big cases in each hand and placed it on the counter. He took his time opening the covers and spun them around for Sasuke to inspect. "Ain't they a beauty?"

Sasuke swallowed as he took in the guns and the grenades. They were all in there, including the additions he had ordered previous. Satisfied by what he saw, he nodded in approval and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out bundles of bucks, he dropped them on top of the cases and motioned for Ral to take them.

"You must be a true marksman, being this serious as you are." Ral barked, laughing as he grabbed the money and started counting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And you, an old man that gossips; real shrewd, Ral."

Barking another laugh, Ral closed the cases while shaking his head and waved a finger at Sasuke, "Everybody gotta have some skill, not in the same particular category, just gotta have somethin'."

Raising a brow, Sasuke grabbed the two cases and yanked them off the counter, "What's your life story, Ral? Got kids?"

Ral leaned his big arms on the counter, folding them as he squinted his eyes shut, smiling at Sasuke. "No, but I wish I did. You know Rave; kids can change someone especially when it's your own kid."

He didn't think so to the accordance of what Ral was leaning on; yes, his father changed his self, his behavior when Itachi left and betrayed everyone including him and no because it wasn't a good thing to either party. Swallowing, Sasuke nodded in consideration of Ral's words and smirked in controversy, "Big talk, where's the proof?"

Ral turned his head to the side and glanced at the clock as it struck six; five more minutes until the shop closed. Sighing, he swung his head back to Sasuke and licked his lips before rubbing his hands against his upper arms, "Kid, obviously you're not getting what I'm saying. I might be old but I know what I'm talking about."

Or did he? Sasuke traveled around, seen many things, spied on many people and encountered with death more than he can count. Of course he knew what the old man was talking about— sure it was shocking to learn his brother joined forces with terrorism and he even witnessed a whole town massacred by Itachi, killing the innocence including children; babies. What did he feel when he saw all those limbs belonging to the people of the town, scattered in different places? What did he feel when he buried one boy, who's body was still intact?

"You'll find out once you get yourself a lady." Ral continued his voice soft and flowed smoothly, "She'll be the girl you can't take your eyes off, the girl you'll die to protect. Yep, you might think that's nonsense, but you'll see— one day, it'll happen."

Snorting at this, Sasuke thought back to when he was still apart of Team Orange, in which Naruto had titled after his code name. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he remembered how Naruto always talked loud, catching heads and random attention wherever they went— maybe to catch one person in particular? Of all the years and experience of remembering names, places and faces— for some reason, he can't remember Naruto's crush's name or face. That irked him.

"It's true," Ral smiled, not noticing Sasuke was zoned out, "One time in my younger days, I went all out for a girl, trying to impress the young miss, leaving her random notes in her locker and buying her small, random things girls liked. Of course, in the end she had different feelings about me but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you too. But I knew she was my world, a girl I knew I loved even if she didn't love me back. At least I knew for a fact that that girl would always be in my heart and mind."

There was no way he'd let a girl get in between him and his missions, distracting him from his duties, Sasuke countered, quirking a brow at the old man. He'll have to kill Itachi for all his wrongdoings and then possibly, in the future, he'll let a girl into his life. Which reminds him, licking his lips he glanced at the clock and back to Ral, "Old man, where's my GLM?"

Ral laughed, his eyes twinkling as he waved a finger at Sasuke, "Learned, did ya? Thought you'd forget—"

"Big mouth, less trade service," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his acquaintance.

Ral bent down and made shuffling noises before standing back up with a small box. Before Sasuke could snatch it from the old man's grasp, Ral was too quick and held it away from him and Sasuke. "Ah, ah, ah. Patience is a…?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was this man serious? He was going to make him guess? "Virtue."

"Because?"

He's serious. So was Sasuke. Narrowing his eyes, he spat out Ral's real name. Glaring at the said man, Ral laughed and eased his hold on the box down. "Alright, but this babe is a big deal— I was lucky to _find_ it."

Meaning, they were out of stock and he had stole it from some place, some one. "Take care of her."

Sasuke gave him a weird look before clicking his tongue and taking the box from Ral. Giving him the money, Ral counted again and placed the money in his pocket, along with the other cash he made that day. Sasuke nodded before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the small shop.

X

X

X

**May, two days later, Wednesday. Itachi.**

_Did he lock the bathroom doors? He didn't remember but as soon as he burst through the double doors, he knew he didn't. Cursing at his stupidity, he took in the empty bathroom and turned around to see two other faces had appeared behind him._

"_So whose fault is this?" Hidan smirked, leaning against the door frame, peering into the bathroom Itachi was pacing in. "Can't even keep her on a leash, what a bad owner you are." _

_Karin, who was standing aside from Hidan glared at Itachi. Not leaving alone the situation Itachi had brought upon herself, now Itachi had another problem on his hands. Where was the girl? But isn't that a good thing? Her escape would distract his accusations towards her to a pause, nonetheless postpone. She scanned the bathroom, wondering how the girl escaped too until her eyes flashed something red. She stared at the bloody foot print on the tiled floor which wasn't directed towards the door, instead the tub. Quirking a brow, she looked up at Itachi who was still pondering upon the girl's escape. Did she have a lead?_

"_Why are you smirking, Karin?" Itachi growled, catching Karin give him a smug look like she proven her slate clean. _

"_Obviously you're running around like an idiot, Itachi," Karin spoke up, letting out a haughty scoff and crossed her arms over her chest, "I should picture this before I actually tell you how she did it."_

"_So you know, Karin?" Hidan raised his eye brows, surprised at Karin's proposal. _

"_You're bluffing." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl and crossed the room towards the two. "Don't kid, you're already in trouble as it is."_

_Karin leaned against the opposite door frame, crossing her legs as she stared at Itachi's onyx orbs, "She disappeared in thin air… but how?"_

_Hidan looked up, seeing a small window near the ceiling— something a lizard with sticky, webbed feet could climb and go through, something that pink hair chick didn't possess. "Not the window, I'm guessing?"_

"_Or the door," Karin added, nodding in agreement. _

_Itachi felt his left cheekbone twitch on contradictory at Karin's statement. He knew now he didn't lock the door, hoping at the time, that the girl wasn't smart enough to notice that he was bluffing but he stayed true to his threats. But why should he chase after the girl? For a month, he kept her in the basement and hasn't leaked anything important to her in exchange of her participation… so why should he care that the girl is out there, possibly reporting their location. LOCATION! Exactly, that's why. He was about to testify his mistakes to both his comrades when Karin continued her prediction. _

"_She must have cut her foot before she could flee. Her foot print is pointing towards the tub." Karin pointed towards the foot print on the ground. Both men looked over and indeed there was a blood DNA of the girl's foot. _

_Itachi swallowed softly, blinking at the sight. Feeling his chest lift from the relief of knowing his mistake wasn't found out, he walked over to the tub anxiously and wondered why he didn't look in the tub. Gasping silently, Itachi's eyes slowly trailed to the corners of the tub, his eyes flashing at the fright of her drowning herself. What if? _

"_The drain!" Hidan and Karin said at the same time, peering into the clear water and seeing a spot of blood stain on the tiled floor of the tub. _

"_We must find her no matter what." Itachi spoke up, lifting his gaze towards the two. __**No. Matter. What.**_

Two days has passed since then and after long hours of searching outside, Tobi had brought up the idea of looking underground for a change. That's when they found her, sleeping in a ditch, unsupervised. He had to hand it to Tobi for being his second-guesser as he grabbed the frail hand of the weak girl before him and shackled her wrist to the table. He did the same to her other hand and legs. To make it worst, he was working on buckling her stomach down to the table when she stirred awake.

She gasped aloud, a cry sounding more of a whine than a frustrated growl. She turned her head and he knew she was glaring at him with deep hatred. Letting go of the belt buckle, he turned around, ignoring her glares and walked over to the jug of water sitting on another table.

She had it in for her, knowing she couldn't escape— not this time, maybe not ever. He grabbed the handle of the jug and hauled it off the table. Turning on his heel, he swept across the floor and stopped beside the girl's head. She widened her eyes at his actions and tried wiggling through her bounds but he knew she wouldn't resist after awhile, getting tired of her struggles.

"I told you if you escape, you get what you deserve in the end." Itachi reasoned as he peered down at the girl lying on the table.

She twitched her nose and spitted at him. He flinched, taken surprise at her rebellious behavior. Wiping off the spit with his sleeve, he narrowed his eyes and unscrewed the bottle cap and tilted the jug towards her face. With one hand, he pinched her lips together, puckering them and then poured the jug of water into her mouth. The girl shook her head, letting water splatter over her face as she coughed and sputtered.

She gasped, letting out a gurgle of cries as she heaved in some more water and coughed, trying to throw up the water. Most of the water flooded the table and beneath his feet but at least she got some of what he threatened her with. When he stopped, she screamed and screamed until her voice was rasp and she couldn't scream anymore but cough some more.

X

Without moving her body or her bonds except loosening her stomach belt, he remotely turned the table upwards where she was facing him face to face, left over water falling off the table and onto the floor with a loud splash. She heaved heavily, narrowing her eyes at her captor. Itachi didn't mind since she was where he could see her and stepped a couple feet back before taking the remote in his hand and pressed a button. The table the girl was on started to turn sideways until she was staring at him upside down.

The girl's drenched pink hair hung upside down, revealing her big forehead. She locked her jaw as blood slowly rushed to her head. He smirked and set the remote down before reaching behind him, and grabbing some knives from within his waist pants. He drew back and showed her the weapons he was going to throw at her.

Her eyes widen a fraction more as he drew back and launched the first knife, watching it soar through the air and make a loud thunk sound as it pinned beside her hand. She let out a whimper from the back of her throat, making Itachi feel more satisfied with his torture methods than before.

X

Setting her table right side up again, Itachi walked over to a dazed looking pinkette before snatching a knife that landed an inch from her ear and slowly trailed it against her porcelain cheek, pressing the tip against her skin and watching as her blood trekked down her face.

Lifting the corners of his lips, he whispered to the girl, "Let's see if you can handle this one, little girl."

She opened her eyes, fear peeking from within her emerald orbs as she stared dully into his own. She swallowed and pursed her lips, "I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Oh acting brave, are we?" Itachi announced, raising a brow before nicking her throat and shoulder blade and watching her flinch as cold air wafted over her.

"I escaped once," The girl argued, raising her voice and shrieked as he nicked her chest, in between the valley of her bosoms, "I can escape again."

Itachi chuckled smugly, shaking his head at her declaration. He leaned in, capturing her cheeks in one hand and pressed his thumb on her cut, making her wince in his hand. He whispered, blowing hot air in her face, "No you won't; I'll make sure of it."

She gasped aloud as her eyes widened when he reached below her waistline and nicked her thigh. She locked her jaw from screaming out loud as he dug his knife a little deeper on her thigh. "For the next few days, I'm going to make you scream until you beg me to stop."

She chuckled then at his statement, making him lean forward inches away from her face as she whispered, "In your dreams."

"No," He nicked another cut, this time the length of a hand below her belly button, "In _your _dreams."

She screamed as he twisted the knife in his hand.

X

X

X

A/N: I really wanted to continue more in this chapter but I know it won't work out. So all your anxiety towards Sasuke and Sakura first meeting will appear next chapter; don't worry!

X

**Summer** is almost here! I had a _long_ winter, which should mean my summer will be less bugs and more sun. 2013 has been a crazy year for **strange** weather changes; we had snow in the beginning of spring— I know crazy, right?

X

X

Anyway, I like to thank my three readers who reviewed Kind Soul Frees and also to my readers who favorite and is following my story.

**Strawberrys000:** As I said before and in this chapter, Sasuke and Sakura will meet next chapter. Due to the events for this episode, I decided to push their meeting later on.

**Soulofthedancingbones: **Thank you for reading KSF, it means a lot to me. I hope to hear from you in later chapters as well— I always like to hear feedback from each of my readers' response to every chapter.

**Tahrocs:** Starting this year, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews from any of my other stories like I did last year. I know this story isn't a big hit yet but I hope many other people will get a kick out from reading KSF and share it with others. :) Some people are just hiding, that's all— Shh, let's just keep it between us! Ha-ha.


	6. Betrayal begins with trust

Kind Soul Frees

By: Unknownred

X

X

Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted randomly by a terrorist. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. What will happen to Sakura? Will she escape again or die trying? Read and find out!

X

Rated: M

Pairings: SakuXSasu

Genres: Suspense/Romance

X

X

Chapter Six – Betrayal begins with trust

X

**May, second week. Itachi**

"Did you have enough?" He growled, gripping the hose shut. He observed her tied loosely to her chair, a big bucket filled with water and the small hose that lets out one drop of water a second onto the girl's head.

She rolled her head to the side, dizzy from having her temple knocked upon each second of her torture. She opened her mouth but no words could be form. He narrowed his eyes and kicked the wooden chair she was sitting in, making her head snap up, her eyes open and dazed. Although her skin was porcelain looking, her face was turning pale and sickly.

That didn't matter; she didn't bother him much anymore. He enjoyed making her suffer, seeing her cry out loud but what irked him was that she didn't ask him to stop, begged to like he threatened her she could. No, she stayed in silence protesting. Locking his jaw, he let go of the hose letting water drip on her head again. Narrowing his eyes, he walked around her chair post and started tying each of her hands to the handles. Then he pulled the hose off from the entrance of the bucket hole and watched huge amounts of water pour out onto the girl's pink head. She coughed, her head being pushed down as the force of water washed over her.

Once all the water was wasted and the girl fell limp against her chair, Itachi went around and knelt down to her height, "Girl, what are your intentions?"

The girl didn't answer, probably too weak to say a thing. Itachi continued on with his questionings but still the girl did not answer. Feeling annoyed at the silence he was receiving, he decided to leave her alone like this, drenched, senseless and hopeless. Standing, he walked out her room, the basement she has lived in for a month and a half.

Walking down the corridor, Itachi made it to the steps and climbed to the main floor when he heard arguing between a female's voice, Karin and two males, Tobi whinnying about who knows what and Deidara, clearly sounding vexed between the two.

Sighing, he walked slowly to the staircase that lead to the second floor and started pondering on the thought of Karin's case. Did she really do something to that girl? Did she really have an accomplice? If so, who? Why couldn't he let this matter go?

To make it simple, the girl must have her suspicions about him already— if she doesn't know who raped her and thinks he did it; now that's another sentence on his head, again. Shaking the thought away, he wondered what would have happened if the girl got away and reported them to the authorities. Is the girl smart now even after he made her suffer through all the torture techniques he made her go through? That spy has to have some weak point— but what is it?

"Tobi is a made up friend?" Tobi's voice shrilled through the corridor, their voices coming from the living room. "Tobi don't like ghosts!"

"Don't be such a baby," Karin scoffed, "It's just a movie— you know, Toby from paranormal activity?"

Deidara laughed haughtily, "He _is _a baby, you shouldn't assume."

"HEY!" Tobi pouted, and hit Deidara on the arm playfully, "Tobi's not scared of a movie!"

Karin smiled at the scene before her until her eyes flashed and caught black orbs staring back at them. Her smile faltered as Itachi looked from each of them, his mind wondering how in the world he got a team like this. Its not like he didn't tolerate them much, but sometimes they can be a little too ridiculous.

"Tobe," Deidara exaggerates Tobi's name, "You cry when you don't get your way; a baby suits you."

Tobi glares at Deidara. Karin laughed and grins at Deidara, "Wow, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!"

"What's that supposed to mean, scary eyes?" Deidara countered back, giving him a snicker.

Karin narrowed her eyes and growled, "Scary eyes?"

Itachi raised a brow at their bickering, his hand on the rail looking from Tobi to between the two adults. Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned in, his whispers loud enough to be heard, "Yeah, you have eyes of a vulture."

Tobi announced he didn't like birds that eat among the dead which lead to scary movies. Clearly the two ignored Tobi and it was just them in each other's sight. Karin pressed her lips in a thin line as she crossed her arms over her chest, "_What _was **that**?"

"Then again, I don't consider you a vulture." Deidara eyes flashed with amusement, "I consider you something a vulture would _eat_."

Karin snorted, "Keep talking juvie, someday you'll say something intelligent."

Deidara opened his mouth to retort, his fists clenching in time at her comeback. Itachi shook his head at their childishness. Why was his team like this? He'll never understand why his headmaster of the organization he was in allowed them to group with him. Before Deidara could say anymore, Itachi interrupted by clearing his throat.

The trio turned around, the two adult's eyes narrowed out as Tobi's eyes widen. "Tobi says hi, Itachi!"

Itachi nodded and lifted his foot on the first step of the staircase, "If you two have nothing to do but bicker like an old couple, I suggest you get back to work."

"Bicker?" Karin let out dully as Deidara coughed out, "Old couple!?"

"Ooo, are we playing house? Tobi will play the baby!" Tobi popped a thumb into his mouth.

Ignoring Tobi as usual, Itachi continued with his monotonous tone, "This is not a daycare, you are paid to work."

"Work, you mean kill?" Karin gave Itachi a weird look before eyeing Tobi in her peripheral vision.

Itachi takes a moment to think before nodding. Deidara turns away from Itachi, "Starting with that girl, I suppose."

Itachi locked his jaw as he eyes flew to Deidara's profile. Karin looked over too, curious. "That's none of your concern."

Deidara scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Seriously, we were assigned to dominate that town, blow up buildings and kill the list of people we've been given to kill and shoot anyone suspicious that's after us. Why is she different?"

"She's a spy, that's why."

"What's better than to kill her now?"

"How long have you been working in the Akatsuki?" Itachi leaned against the stair rails, his arm propped on top.

Deidara clicked his tongue, "Twelve, thirteen years?"

"Then you should know why we can't kill her now." Itachi spoke before taking another step upstairs.

X

X

**May, 8pm. Sakura. **

Sakura rested most of the evening since Itachi left her drenched to the bone, her wrists still bound to the handles of the chair. Not having anyway for escape or stretching her limbs except her legs, Sakura rolled her head around, her eyes merely getting used to the dark she was living in.

This must be hell, she thinks. She never experienced torture before until now and Itachi had proved his threats. Sakura locked her jaw, thinking upon the time she got pants in grade school by one of the school's bullies. She remembered how embarrassed she felt when most of the boys started teasing her and some of the girls who have been teasing her because of her hair, high-fived the bully. That's when she met Ino, the first girl to stand up for her the next time Sakura's bully came to prank her.

Thinking of Ino made her want to cry— how was Ino dealing with her disappearance? Was she crying because her best friend wasn't with her? Did Ino think she died? She stared ahead at what she thought was the wall. She could see colorful spots filling her vision. She closed her eyes and imagined her first night light that her parents gave her when she moved from their bed into her own bed, into her own room— an independent life of a kindergartener.

Just the thought of how scared she was then when her night light died out because of a storm, she screamed for her parents and once she was in their embrace, they taught her a lullaby to keep herself accompanied.

"Dear kitty, sweet kitty," She started singing, thinking that's how its starts, her voice rising in pitch, "little ball of fur."

She hums the next line, not remembering the words until the end, "Purr, purr, purr."

It's been awhile since she last sung the song— although she couldn't remember all the words, she would always sing it throughout grade school and stopped at the end of middle school. It was such a baby song, she didn't think grown ups would sing it still… now that she thought about it— who cares? Not everyone knows the song or how it goes but at least she kept herself occupied when doing chores or doing homework. With Ino around and her self confidence pumped up, she made more friends and hung around less bullies.

The door opens with an eerie shriek, making Sakura jump in anticipation. The first thought that came to her mind alerted her, _he's back!_ A dim light streamed in as Sakura looked up, catching a gleam of pale yellow before it disappeared when the door closed.

Feeling her chest lift in anxiety, confusion clouding her mind as the figure stepped closer. Sakura quieted her breaths as the person comes closer. Who was this stranger? Another person assigned to torture her?

THUNK! Sakura flinched at the loud sound that fell from in front of her. What was that?

She swallowed and widened her eyes as she realized the outlines of the silhouette came closer, he/ she's breath now breathing on her face.

She gasped when she felt the touch of skin stroke her cheek, slowly covering her mouth. Her eyes widened an inch more as her mind scatters to an image of someone trying to suffocate her. Was this fate? Was she going to finally die in the hands of some stranger that isn't Itachi? Did she really want to die now? _No, not yet. _She pulled her head back, gasping aloud as the hand smacked over her face, her nose tingling with pain.

The hand must belong to a man— _a man! _Rough and calloused, as it traveled over her lips again. His other hand fumbling away from her but she could hear how he struggled with whatever he was handling with one hand. Not a very good job, she reasoned. She opened her mouth and bit down on his finger.

A loud yelp slipped through his lips, yanking his hand away from Sakura's grip. He cursed at her, letting her hear his tenor voice. "Feline wrench!"

"I've been called worst by better." She croaked for the first time that day, not surprised that she sounded exhausted, like a frog, rusted and rasped. Taking another breath, she leaned back, "Who are you?"

She doesn't think she can scream if his type of torture was worst than the water methods Itachi had used on her. "What do you want?"

He chuckled, his next words sounding annoyed, "I ask the questions. What's your name pinky?"

Feeling her upper cheekbone twitch in annoyance, she narrowed her eyes at him even though she couldn't really see him but she knew he was close. Why should she tell him her name? Why should she give him the benefit? "What's _**your **_name?"

SWACK!

Sakura felt the quick sting of her cheek as she stared into the darkness of her cell. Did he just slap her? What did she do wrong? _Oh, oh yeah. _She answered with a question.

"I _asked _you a question, pinky." He growled, taking a huge breath and exhaling it. He fumbled, her ears picking up a small container with a swooshing sound as the man before her took a swig of it, gulping it down loudly.

_He's drunk! _She thinks and turns back to face him. She has never been drunk before and she's not going to be one in the future unless someone secretly spikes her drink— she wouldn't know until after the effect. He blew into her face again, the stench of beer made her want to puke. She wrinkled her nose, turning her face to the side as a new thought sparked herself, could she make a deal with this stranger? "An eye for an eye, right?"

He didn't say anything at this— either ignoring her or trying to form a retort back if he wasn't already high from whatever he had taken earlier. Sakura sighs and shakes her head. This is the first time she has talked to or come face to face with another member of Itachi's organization. Which got her thinking, why didn't Itachi introduce her to his other teammates? Weren't they the ones in on her random kidnapping?

"_It's a random shooting!" Shikamaru yelled, running towards them. _

Now that she recalled that time… piecing two and two together, she gasped aloud. Why was Itachi there at the time of the shooting? She did recall hearing two voices yelling at each other when she was reaching for that shiny object, but other than that she couldn't remember what happened afterwards. With her eyes widen, she came to a conclusion her mind has thought up on, a word that describes who they are and what their organization is called. "You're a terrorist?!"

X

All this time, why did she not realize this before? This matter went way over her head; no wonder she wasn't good with listening to lectures— man, she's been hanging too much with Ino. It was silent in the room except the noise of the man rummaging and hiccupping. Sakura exhaled slowly and calmly, hoping the man wouldn't do anything drastic to her. She was a witness of the shooting, she had proof— the shell! She remembered how the glint caught her attention, how much it could have saved many lives; oh the irony.

Her fingers twitched against her thigh. _What ever happened to the bullet anyway? _Her mind wanders back to that day before she fell from the window. She remembered jumping and actually feeling the roundness of the bullet dug in the palm of her hand. Little flashes of memories start to unfold and fade before she could think straight. Did it roll out of her hand? Did she live her fall; falling onto Itachi instead?

X

X

X

**May, second week. 5PM, Sasuke.**

"You _are _Uchiha Sasuke," He spoke, his eyes observing the raven hair, stoic looking agent. Sasuke didn't say anything to confirm his identity; how was it this man knew who he is when they have never encountered each other before? Or was it because he looked like Itachi and this man assumed as such? "Two Uchihas joining my realm? Interesting."

Could Itachi be here, working in this organization? Sasuke moved his eyes around the meeting place they were at. An alleyway, just a little ways away from the public's eyes; less suspicious and yet, very chary— it was nearing dark, the moon was already showing in the pink sky. "I go by Rave." Sasuke spoke suddenly in a monotone voice.

The man standing across from him laughed, not looking surprised at Sasuke's attitude. He smirked, crossing his arms and staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "You look alike and sound alike too— could you possibly be following in your brother's footsteps?"

Sasuke felt his eye brow twitch but furrowed them instead. No, he wasn't going to follow in his brother's footsteps. He recalled his father telling him not to do so either and to follow his own dream which was now to stop his brother, dead or alive. "I'm not him."

The man inhaled deeply before reaching up and tapping his temple, "Oh but what if you could be him?"

This time, Sasuke did raise a brow, confused to what the man was trying to say. The man cracked a grin, and continued his proposal, "I don't know why or what your purpose is since I did not send for you." He chuckled, "You're a good liar, that's good."

Sasuke pursed his lips, slightly astonished that this man is a clever man. "But… can I trust you?"

The man narrowed his eyes, eyeing what Sasuke will do next. Sasuke moved, making the man step back. He leaned back onto the wall narrowing the alleyway; the man quirked a brow as Sasuke shrugged, "Trust—"

A loud burst boomed further from them but it was loud enough to cover up what Sasuke was going to say. The man cursed, looking at his wristwatch before snapping his attention to Sasuke but seeing no one in front of him or behind him. Growling lowly before he broke into a smirk, the man turned to walk towards the public before he was blocked with a gun to his head.

"We'll talk in the café over there," Sasuke ordered, his head nodding off to the restaurant across from them. The man chuckled, finding Sasuke's mysterious disappearance and reappearance very intriguing.

"Alright."

X

"_This is Robyn Tsunagazarhi, reporting live at the bombing at Sangsong (N. Korea) that happened three weeks ago. It seems the trademark of the unknown terrorists have overcome many countries, starting from Russia, the east outskirts of China, North Korea and we assume they are aiming down to South Korea and Japan. In fact, another bomb has occurred last month in Yokohama, Japan and since it made such a big impact, there undergoes a story of a trip of high school students witnessing the shootings."_

Some of the people inside the café, mostly the elderly were keeping tabs onto the news on TV. Sasuke sat in the booth adjacent to the window, looking less suspicious unlike the man he had met earlier. What was this man's relationship with his brother? Who was he really; how much does he know about him or Itachi? But didn't he say that Itachi joined _his realm_; could that mean this man was the leader?

"Hello gentlemen," A waitress came by, carrying two menus and a pen and notepad. "My name is Melissa; I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get you both anything to drink?"

Sasuke sat back, tapping his index finger on the table, his eyes roaming around the dim lighted room they were in. "Water is fine."

"Green tea." The man replied, giving Melissa an incoherent smile. She smiled back, nodding as she wrote down their orders before heading back to the drink stand. The man cleared his voice before clasping his hands together and focuses his attention to Sasuke once more.

"_Good evening Robyn," Another reporter by the name of Jae Shin greeted, as he stood at the remains of a crumbled building the terrorists destroyed from before. "Since our last discussion, we had the opportunity to travel around each of the bombings destinations and question why and what the terrorists are aiming for. We don't know the reason yet, but my crew and I are at the remains in Yokohama, Japan."_

Sasuke's eyes flew to the television as the reporters showed pictures of what each bombing did, also showing the rates of people dying or injured.

"It really is a pity," The man spoke as Melissa came back with both drinks.

"Here you go sir," Melissa smiled and placed each drink in front of the men. She grabbed her notepad and pen and turned to Sasuke, "Have you decided on what you wanted to eat?"

Sasuke didn't bother touching the menu that he was given earlier and shook his head, "This is fine."

Melissa nodded turning her head to the man whom held up a hand in dismissal. Melissa nodded understandingly before leaving, "Alright, well if there's anything you need or want, just ring for me using this small bell which will signal me in the back."

The man slowly brought the tea cup to his lips and took a sip, his eyes inching to capture Sasuke's, "What is it that you want?"

Sasuke slid his finger against the table top until he flicked his finger to his cup of water. If he could get closer to his brother in any way possible, he'd feel more motivated to complete his mission. But right now, this man who was beating around the bush was urging him to reveal his real reason. "Our trust can not be reasoned in a dead spot, but with people around as witnesses."

The man sighs, nodding in agreement, feeling the texture of his cup. Sasuke leaned forward, clasping his hands and placing his chin on top before eyeing the middle aged man in front of him. His face was somewhat beige porcelain, a few invisible stress lines marking his forehead; he had long hair tied back and hung over his shoulder just like his brother did when he was younger. The man almost resembled his father but a little less serious with a more humorous side to him that Sasuke couldn't put his finger on. What is it that this man made Sasuke feel strangely intimidating and amusing?

"First, what is your name?" Sasuke spoke, his tone hard as he eyed the man sitting across from him.

"Obito," The man whispered unhesitant, picking up his cup of tea again and taking another sip.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Obito; there was something wrong though— was it how this man whispered his name like it was some criminal status or how fast he said his name without hesitating. "For me to gain trust, what will it take?"

Obito chuckles, shaking his head; he leaned forward, his voice tinged with mock, "Do you have what it takes?"

Sasuke didn't like being mocked or feeling little. He growled, glaring at Obito, "I do."

"Betrayal," Obito started, explaining how the interior truth of betraying someone important or valued is the start of evolving your feelings to a minimum limit of emotion. But that wasn't something Sasuke didn't already know— after Itachi left betraying everyone he knew, he loved and trust; Sasuke did the same to the ones he worked with, the one he called family, Naruto.

"Done," Sasuke said, lowering his eyes at the memory of leaving Naruto unconscious back at the base and crushing his comm-radio in order to lose his trail when he left.

"_We also have some insights from a group of high schoolers evolving around a girl by the name of Haruno Sakura," Jae announced, the screen showing a latest picture of a girl with bright emerald eyes and long pink tresses, her porcelain skin glowing in the light as she smiles at the camera. _

Sasuke snapped his attention to the screen, his eyes taking in the view of the girl's features before tuning into what the reporter was talking about.

_Jae explained the girl's story, "—who has gone missing when her class went on a field trip to Yokohama, Japan. They were at the Yokohama Festival when the shootings began; we had the opportunity to talk to Sakura's friends that were with her at the time. Here's a side video of it."_

_A girl with long blond hair tied back, her sea blue eyes shining with tears as she cried in front of the camera; another girl, her friend with four blond pigtails sticking out on each side of her head rubbing her shoulders as she initiated the conversation, "We were in an alleyway, hiding when we heard the shooting. Sakura was behind us at the time— we didn't know where she went after we ducked from a shooting that was aimed at us."_

_Jae interrupted, jumping in, "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"_

_The crying blonde looked up, "I-it was dark though, so we didn't know if she ran around the building or… w-what if she got shot or something!"_

"_No Ino," The blond chick soothing her friend said, "The investigators or the police didn't find any dead body, nonetheless, Sakura's, remember?"_

_The crying chick whose name is Ino nodded, teary eyed. _

"What a pity," Obito began, his voice cutting sharp into Sasuke's thoughts, his attention reared as his curiosity caught the better of him. "An exotic-looking chick catches world-wide attention, pushing terrorism aside… makes sense since it gives them the opportunity to move on."

Sasuke clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he ignores what the man said and tunes into another witness at the scene.

_A boy around the same age as him, with brown hair tied up, sticking roughly like his, glares unnerving into the camera, "Sakura…? I believe she's still alive… they found her shoe and some evidence inside after the explosion. Where else—"_

"_I'm sorry," Jae interrupting, "Did you say evidence? Of what; your friend or the shooting?"_

"_Right, both. In her shoe was a pendant with an engraved snake wrapped around a pole and they found her fingerprints on it. So that means… she must have been near the building or above us at the time I came to rescue Ino and Temari. Where else would she have been if not anywhere else?"_

"_What are you saying, Shikamaru?" Ino hiccupped, the camera transitioning to the two girls. "She could have tripped and her shoe fell off or something."_

_Shikamaru nodded, "She may have but think about it, Sakura… she's smart, once she sets her mind on something, she needs complete silence and concentration."_

_Temari bit her lip, "Say, if that was true… like you said, if she was above us the whole time— clearly we were looking everywhere else but up."_

_Ino growled, "But if she was above us on the ladder, we would've have noticed her neon hair!"_

"_Ladder?" Temari and Shikamaru asked, surprised at what Ino told them. "What ladder?"_

"_Obviously, every alleyway has a ladder that leads to each apartment's window, in case of emergency." Ino rolled her eyes, glaring at the reporter and the camera, "The police believe she's dead—"_

"_Ino…" Temari began but Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Do you believe she's dead? What evidence can you prove?"_

_Ino shook her head, "I don't know… what if she is? Or-r…" She gasps. "Reporter Jae, we witnessed two people coming towards us before we escaped the shootings. I think they were heading towards the alleyway we were hiding at. And the alley leads back to the port."_

"_Yeah," Temari drawled out, agreeing to what Ino had said, "And they didn't have guns with them either! Which is weird… aren't terrorists supposed to have some kind of weapon on them at all times? They can't just run out and leave it for evidence."_

"_Unless it was destroyed by the explosive afterwards." Shikamaru defended, tapping his chin. _

"That young man is clever as well." Obito snickered, shaking his head at the news.

Sasuke turns to Obito, his mind whirling around the case of the lost girl to whom he felt like he's seen her before… or once knew her. Furrowing his brows together, Sasuke pressed his lips in a thin line as Obito began to talk again. "I have thought of letting you inside our organization but you'll have to prove yourself first."

Sasuke picks up his glass of water for the first time and takes a sip of it, feeling the cold sliver of water run down his throat. "I already betrayed those I call family."

Obito nodded, a dark smirk appearing on his face, "Really… Well then, I will set you on a trial."

Sasuke breathed in slowly, setting down his cup before motioning to Obito to continue. Obito leans back into his chair and eyes the Uchiha. "Beginning of June until the end of October, I'll place you in a small group that will enhance this agreement, but remember you'll be watched."

Sasuke nodded carefully, his ears perked as the remaining video on the television with reporter Jae declaring they got new information about the terrorism in Yokohama, an organization being called 'Akatsuki' and their new lead was the pendant Haruno Sakura had found. "Do we have a deal?"

Sasuke swallows, reaching across the table and shaking Obito's hands, "Deal."

X

X

X

**May, second week, 8:30PM. Itachi.**

Running through the streets, Itachi made his way past the shop of bootleggers and went inside an alleyway leading to a shortcut back to their hideout. Reaching his destination, he curved around a corner and took a big jump across a trench that separated the outer skirts of Saga's urban subway and the rural exit to the countryside.

Rounding a big building, he stopped to breathe a couple breaths before hearing a faint shriek. Was it a cat, he didn't know but once he reports his mission, he'll get to interrogate the agent locked up in the basement.

Entering the household, he made his way upstairs to his room. Everything was quiet except the small ticking sounds of the clock in the corridor, and the snores protruding from within Hidan's room. Across from him, Itachi notices Karin's door slightly ajar. Stepping quickly, he places a hand on her door, pushing it a little before seeing a slight cloud of smoke. Furrowing a brow, he pushes the door all the way open and the first thing he notices is a body collapsed on the floor, with blankets strewn across her body as if she fell off her bed.

Quickly, Itachi swallows and uses his sleeve to cover his nose. He steps in and looks around her room before retreating to Karin's side. He kneels down and places a hand at the base of her collar bone and throat, and feels a pulse. Confused to what was going on, Itachi picks Karin up and places her on her bed in which she mumbles incoherent in her sleep.

"Hey," A male voice speaks behind him, startling him. Itachi looks behind his shoulder and sees Hidan in a dark outfit, possibly his pajamas, standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "So you and Karin, huh?"

"No." Itachi replied, "Something has happened."

Hidan raises a brow before leaning on his doorframe, "What could be the problem? You and Karin definitely have chemistry—"

Itachi narrows his eyes at Hidan, "I just came back from my mission. I have nothing to do with Karin."

"Then why are you in her room?" Hidan straightened up and walked to the doorway of Karin's room. "Unless—"

There it was again, a cat mewling somewhere close to him. They both quieted down, wondering what or where that sound came from. "That wasn't Karin, I presume."

Hidan muttered, eyeing the sleeping girl in her bed.

"No," Itachi began, his eyes flickering, "Did Tobi bring back a cat or something?"

Hidan pressed his lips in a thin line before replying with an exhaled following heed, "Tobi was called on an executive mission after you left, but he comes back two days from now with Sasori."

So if it's not a cat or Karin, what was that sound? Itachi thought further and turned to see Karin's bathroom slightly opened. Itachi started walking towards it when Hidan exclaimed that Karin wouldn't like someone entering her bathroom without permission. "She keeps it closed for a reason, she said to me once. Dang, did I learn it the hard way…"

Itachi ignored him and went inside the bathroom. Turning on the light, he noticed all the feminine products thrashed about on her floor and the bottles of shampoo and perfume scatter and piled on her sink counter. It wasn't this messy before, he thought as he reaches the sink cabinet and opens it. Before he had removed the bottle of paralysis fluid bottle from Karin's possession and made sure she was suspended from using any medical products unless she had to go on a mission. Since then, she hasn't touched or gone near any but looking at the bottle now was clear that maybe he was wrong this entire time. He had accused the wrong person!

Worming his way back to the exit of Karin's room, Itachi's mind blared with alarm; the girl! "Hidan, follow me."

"What?"

X

X

Was it too late? Will he capture the girl's rapist? He walks briskly through the empty corridor with Hidan's footsteps following from behind and only stops when they hear another mewling coming inside the basement cell. Knowing precautions, Hidan goes on the other side of the door and peeks through the small slit of where the door closes.

Itachi nears the door, placing an ear to it and listening in to what sounded like shuffles and a small whimpering voice coming from the girl.

"_You're not really an agent, are you?" _

That voice! It sounded so familiar, so much like… "Deidara is the girl's rapist?" Hidan exclaimed in a whisper. Itachi narrowed his eyes, he had been wrong; he had accused Karin of raping the girl or having an accomplice but it seemed like the tables have turned. Hidan, being the most careful out of the whole group besides Itachi, gently opened the door and stepped inside the premises of the girl's cell with Itachi following heed.

Inside it was dark except the mellow dim light of a flashlight illuminating the pinkette, her face planting the ground, half of her body consumed by the darkness. She moaned, grunting and crying at the same time.

"Does that feel good?" Deidara's voice drawled out but still not Hidan nor Itachi could see him. "Better than Itachi's tortures?"

"Ah!" The girl's voice chimed, echoing off the walls.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing as Hidan took a step forward. Itachi stopped him with his hand, narrowing his eyes as the girl's face turned and they could see blood mixed with saliva trickling out from her mouth.

"Rewards come with prices," Deidara grunted, making the girl move underneath him. She continued to whimper, clenching her eyes shut as he thrust in and out of her. "Itachi has failed to see this; he's a fool!"

"Nn!" The girl cried out, blood splattering down her chin. This time though, Itachi and Hidan could now see Deidara's hand making its way down her front and gripping her breasts as he continued to force his member into her. "Y-you won't g-get away— ah!"

"That's where you're wrong." Deidara laughed lowly, grunting even, "_You _won't get away but I will."

"N-no." The girl cringed, her eyes snapping open in fright as she started breathing faster and hitching unevenly. "P-please, hah, no!"

This was enough; Itachi wasn't going to watch Deidara rape the young agent any longer. Taking a step forward, Itachi signaled Hidan to kick the door open, alarming the two. Deidara who slid out from the impact of the noise, turned his attention to Itachi, "I-Ita—"

"So you think you can get away with it, huh?" Itachi announced, walking forward and ignoring the bruised, beat up girl next to Deidara.

"When did— how long were you standing there?" Deidara exclaimed, narrowing his eyes and pulling up his pants. "I thought you were out?"

"He was." Hidan's voice jumped in from the doorway, the light now shining through from outside the cell. "Until I found him in Karin's room."

Deidara pursed his lips before breaking into a chuckle, "So you found out, huh? Well it took you long enough."

Itachi stopped in front of Deidara, lashing out with his fist against his face. Deidara laughed, falling over the girl. The girl flinched, her breaths heavy. Deidara smiled, scooting forward and taking the advantage of pulling her between him and Itachi while sliding both his hands under her shirt, and massaging the girl's mounds. Itachi's eyes widen in disbelief; was he going to rape her again in front of him?

The girl moaned as Deidara tweaked her nipple, twisting and squeezing it, most likely giving both Itachi and Hidan a show. Growling, Itachi couldn't do much except watch and glare dangerously at Deidara. Deidara let go of one mound and kissed the girl's neck, grabbing a hold of her hair with his fist and yanking her head back, her eyes half lidded with exhaustion. "See this Itachi?" He spoke, rather giddily as nipped at the girl's ear and making her cry out, "This is how you should treat your dog, with care and pleasure! Train her to obey and she will—"

CRACK!

Deidara fell backwards, his grip loosening from the girl's. Itachi growled once more, bending down and yanking him up by the back of his collar and then throwing him further behind him. Deidara grunted as he fell to the ground and started to laugh aloud.

He sat up, raking a hand through his blond locks, "So sensitive, like the wrench!" Standing once again, he threw a smirk at Itachi who wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"Shut up." Itachi growled, striding forward and throwing a punch at Deidara whom dodged and rammed a fist into Itachi's stomach. Itachi grunted, stepping back. "You bastard."

Hidan jumped forward, kicking Deidara who was walking towards the girl again, "Enough of this, Dei! We don't rape victims! We kill!"

Deidara stumbled, daring to straighten up again, "Yes, I was killing her from within. Breaking down her emotions; her body, making her sensitive so she'll tell us answers we really need."

"We need her alive," Itachi spoke, clenching his hands into fists again. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of sex in the room. "She's my victim, not yours."

"I was doing you a favor," Deidara growled standing and taking a step towards the girl again but was blocked by Hidan.

"Favor, mm?" Itachi mused, lowering his eyes to the girl's ashen face, a blush sifting on her cheeks. "Well then I'll return the favor by punishing you."

With a stance of defense, Itachi's eyes narrowed, onyx filled to kill as he stepped sideways and kicked up, smacking into Deidara's head and sending him flying backwards, unconscious.

X

X

X

**May seventh, morning. Karin.**

"I just got word back from Tobi that he's coming back early today— he was sent immediately to help Sasori but then leader Obito called him to go back. Instead of returning Thursday night, Sasori has it under control." Karin stepped into the kitchen, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she quickly dismissed a yawn.

Itachi sat in his chair reading some reports, saying nothing as Karin prepared herself a bowl of cereal before walking to the round table and sitting across from him, "I understand that it's the morning, but at least say something once in awhile."

Itachi didn't take his eyes off the files as he sifts through each of them, ignoring Karin's babble so early in the morning. Karin stared at Itachi before huffing and picking up and dipping her spoon into her bowl. She scooped up some cereal into her mouth and chewed quietly. "I apologize."

Karin choked, coughing from her meal. Her eyes widen a bit in surprised, "What?"

Confused to why he apologized to her, Karin sat there eyeing Itachi as he wrote down notes in his report. Did he really just apologize to her? What for though? "Um, I don't know why—"

"It was Deidara." Itachi closed the file and opened another folder and taking a sheet out and sliding it across the table towards Karin.

Swallowing, Karin turned the paper around and glanced at the writing of Hidan's witnessing last night events. As she read, her breaths were caught in her throat. Could this be? She was guilty free? Deidara is the rapist? That prick; framing her all this time! Karin feels her chest lift from disbelief and stress, her nose tingles as her waterworks start erupting. Looking up, she catches Itachi's cold gaze on hers. "T-thank you."

Itachi locks his jaw and nods, "I'm leaving you full privilege to do whatever means necessary to severe his punishment."

Karin's eyes flickered. She reaches up to wipe her tears away and nods understandingly, "Where is he being kept?"

The corner of Itachi's mouth curves into a smirk, "In Tobi's room for the time being. We'll be sending him to the head quarters' isolation island in an hour."

Pursing her lips, Karin licks them before clarifying that maybe they shouldn't have placed Deidara in Tobi's room but it seemed Itachi has already taken care of it. "We gave him a shot of paralysis fluid."

"And the girl?"

Itachi clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, thinking. He wrinkled his nose, Karin blinked. Did he really just wrinkle his nose in front of her? Was that a sign that something stunk, possibly her? She hadn't washed since last night, before… well she couldn't really remember. "By the time Tobi arrives, we'll leave him to watch over the girl."

Karin nods while taking another bite of her cereal. Now that she thinks about it, this was the longest conversation she had gotten out of Itachi at breakfast. Taking the bowl in her hands, she placed it to her lips and started drinking the leftover milk. "Let's just hope he's not claustrophobic."

That was the last thing she needed, a teammate that has phobias and can't complete a simple mission like babysitting the girl.

X

X

X

**May seventh, noon; Sakura.**

She laid against the cold, smooth bench, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. She was thinking of her future, will she ever get married in the future? Who would be willing to marry a rape victim like herself? Since her rape the night before, is there a baby forming in her belly already. He did mention that it wasn't the first time since she's been touched, or fondled like he did to her a month ago.

She couldn't cry now, there was no more tears to cry about; she felt wasted, felt useless for not being able to stop him. She couldn't remember her rapist's name either, what kind of victim is she? Frowning, she remembered how easy it was for him to slide through inside her and how painful it was thrusting her. She swallowed, her hand trailing down her stomach to her crotch, flinching at how sensitive she has become.

If she ever does escape again, how could she trust anyone who won't take advantage of her? What about her parents that will make such a big deal out of this; she'll probably have to live with being a rape victim unless she doesn't tell them or anyone else— it'll be a secret in this room and nowhere else.

A rumble was heard from her stomach, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She hasn't eaten since the day before. As much as she hated the main dish Itachi has been serving her, she is now sort of missing eating fried eel and snake meat. She licked her lips and winced, feeling the rough sore when she was punched.

As if on cue, her cell door opened, sending in a full beam of light and to her disappointment, it was not her captor who was standing in the doorway with a tray of food; it was another terrorist with a goofy smile on his face. What the—

"My name is Tobi!" He announced, walking in freely while carrying a small tool box.

Sakura widens her eyes, scared to what was inside the box— maybe more torture devices. What sort of terrorist is this one?

"Let's be friends, Sakura chan!"

X

X

Pre-recap:

_Surprised at her broken voice, Sasuke stands there wondering who this girl might be and why was she not attacking him. Then it clicks in his mind, duh, obviously she must be a prisoner not an attacker. He swallowed, his eyes softening as he stepped forward. "What's your name?"_

_The girl gasps, her breaths uneven as she shuffles backwards. He could hear the rustles of the rope being strung back, like a snake in the meadows. She must be shock due to his question— he wonders if she knew anything, if she remembered her name. "M-my name?"_

X

X

X

A/N: Okay I know I said Sasuke will be meeting Sakura in this chapter but due to some circumstances involving the meeting of how Sasuke gets to meet Sakura, this was the best plot regarding the suspension of Deidara's cooperation. I won't make promises I can't keep. I could've have done a time skip but I wanted all of you to have a feel of what's really going on. So please be patient and keep reading to find out!

**Strawberrys000: ****I told you last chapter that Sasuke and Sakura will meet in this chapter and I apologize. These episodes don't go as planned, so when I thought of pushing past a time skip, I thought this story would sound or feel like its rushed— which it's not. I hope you understand that it wasn't on purpose and the twist will really brighten your mood. **


	7. Escapes are easy, its hiding that's hard

Kind Soul Frees

By: Unknownred

X

X

Summary: Sakura Haruno goes on a class trip to Yokohama, Japan and gets abducted randomly by a terrorist. She soon learns that over half of Japan has been taken over and without knowing she had just crossed into the territory of the overruled country. Devastated, Sakura tries to escapes and in return, only gets tortured more. What will happen to Sakura? Will she escape again or die trying? Read and find out!

X

Rated: M

Pairings: SakuXSasu

Genres: Suspense/Romance

X

X

Chapter Seven – Escapes are easy, its hiding that's hard

X

X

X

**May, eleventh. Seven AM, Sakura. **

She learned quite a lot since those three days have passed and she was assigned a new terrorist to watch over her. He goes by the name of Tobi.

_He blanched as she referred him to the ghost from the movie, 'Paranormal Activity'. _

_His bottom lip quivered and sudden tears started forming from his dark eyes, "Tobi no like Toby! I, Tobi am real!"_

For some reason, she sort of felt light when she heard his whines of being compared to a fictional character. Just like a kid, pouting because he didn't get his way; scared even when he's older than her. This, she could get used to.

She had thought the first time he introduced himself to her, he'd torture her with whatever was in his toolbox but it just turned out to be a homemade lunch box instead.

She was even more surprised when he said her name! She didn't question him, in case he was a backstabber (like any other terrorists could be) or take this advantage, get her to like him and at the same time use her as ransom. Instead, she sweetly asked him all the important details she's been left out on. And she didn't have to feign innocence; Tobi was just as glad to have someone talk to him without feeling annoyed.

It's May 11, so that meant she has been in this cell for about three months since her field trip to Yokohama! He had even talked about his teammates, describing them on what they look like if she was ever to meet them too.

Karin was the red head who wears thick glasses because he thinks she's very smart which she is in serious situations. She's always bickering with both Hidan who has a potty mouth (and if she remembered clearly, had been with Itachi the night of her 'second' rape) and Deidara that looked similar to her friend, Ino except he's very slick with what he's trained to do. Sakura suspects its bombing buildings and the fact that maybe he was the one who raped her.

Tobi didn't hesitate to tell her who Itachi was since she practically lived through every torture he casted on her. She had wondered on the next day if there were any more members of their organization but when she tried asking Tobi, he just whined saying he didn't want to talk about them anymore and wanted to play a game instead.

Since those two days with Tobi, she has been keeping an eye on Tobi making sure he doesn't do anything to set her off but then again, she's also relieved that he befriended her, treating her nicely even if she was a prisoner. The day before, she had even made tabs of days she's been in the cell with tally marks on the side of her bench with a small fork from Tobi's toolbox when ever Tobi was either occupied with his game or napping.

Some may wonder why she didn't escape when she had the tools in front of her, when an enemy is snoozing away and she has the opportunity to run— but she wasn't going to risk it! She had a plan even though it means sacrificing the chance of freedom. She's going to make Tobi trust her by not leaving so that he wouldn't get in trouble because she escaped him. Maybe someday like a few days from now, she'll escape— she already have the resources and an outside connection for her scheme to carry out if it all turns out right… just the way she planned it.

X

X

**Later that day, May eleventh. Sakura**

But then again, she thought, what's worst— staying in the cell until Itachi comes back or getting caught again if she does escape? Throwing the invisible dice, she made a move that night when Tobi was snoozing away.

She slid her hand out of the ropes that bound her wrists from practice and quietly puts his toolbox on the edge of the bench just in case it falls when Tobi wakes up— she had it planned out after all, if she does get caught and Tobi gets punished, she can back him up by knocking him out with the toolbox which when it does fall, the remains of trash will be scattered on the ground. Then there's also her excuse which was pretty lame to start with, _'I had to use the bathroom; there's no way I'm going to pee in a corner with a guy in my cell!' _Shaking her head, she made her way to the door and slowly went out, taking precaution while looking both ways of the corridor. She remembered clearly the direction Itachi led her down the hall to the bathroom; she even remembered a stairway in which must lead to more rooms or to outside.

Taking a step on the stairways, she bit her lip when it made a small shriek sound. She looked to the top step, her eyes calculating fourteen to nineteen steps that'll give her away. She prayed then, hoping to get out of this building she was in; to get to a clearer exit.

When she reached the top, her chest tightened at the sounds of footsteps across the room, behind the closed door. Where was she anyway? It almost seemed like she was stuck in the basement which is really scary due to how many horror movies she has watched in the past. Opening the door, she should've known sooner but when she peered out, bright light illuminated from her right— blinding her and making her gasp aloud. She slapped her hand over her eyes, her other hand tightening around on the door knob in a deathly grip. Blinking her eyes to get used to the light, all she could do was tear up more. On the other hand, even the light gave her some hope— meaning if there's light, there's a window! Her chest pumped at the thought of feeling the sun on her skin and knowing she was alive still, that she had made it.

Now if only she could find the front door before—

"So you escaped pinky." A voice snapped her from her reverie, the sound coming from behind the opened door in which she poked her head out. Gasping, she threw the door open while shuffling towards the blinding light, her hand brushing away new tears. As she was running towards the window, she heard a loud curse behind her and the thought of being caught and left in the dark again made her insides churn.

Her eyes squinted again once she made it to the window. Grabbing the small knob, she tried yanking the window up but it didn't budge. She heard loud breathing from behind her and when she turned, she was surprised that it wasn't just the terrorist that cursed, but Tobi as well.

"Are you leaving Tobi?" Tobi asks softly, his hand shaking as he reaches up and brushes his bangs to the side. Sakura closes her eyes for a second, parting her lips, her hands still on the ledge of the window, slowly inching it up but it was probably bolted down for a reason.

"Tobe, she can't escape even if she wanted to." The foul mouth guy, whom she assumed is Hidan, reassured Tobi by huffing in frustration.

"I'm not escaping…" She began, opening one eye and lifting a hand to brush away another tear. Her gaze fell on Tobi's as he watched her hands slowly trail over the glass, "I just missed the feel of natural sunlight."

Wrong answer.

X

X

X

**A week later. Nagasaki, Japan. Sasori**

It's time— he got what he needed, the mission has been executed and three out of four regions throughout China and North Korea have been bombed every five minutes after the clock struck twelve. Gaining a code from a couple of other terrorists apart from the Akatsuki, the weak officials that guarded most of the borderlines have now been taken over. He added a small skip to his steps as he walked to the capsule of the Third Akatsuki Branch's laboratory.

He stopped at the door, pressing his thumb on the scanner and punching in a cryptic code before hearing the rush of air zinging through the now open doors. Without saying a word, he brushes pass a few senior scientists, flashing a glare whenever they meet his eyes.

"It would be nice to see you smile once in awhile." A new voice came to his hearing range. Sasori glances behind him and sees a woman with blue hair sitting on the edge of a table; her grey eyes twinkling with amusement. Sasori grunts and walks towards the end of the room and stops at a door leading to a closed office. "He's not in."

Sasori narrows his eyes and knocks again on the barred door but is met with silence. Sighing, Sasori runs a hand through his natural burgundy hair before turning to meet the gaze of the woman sitting on the table. "When is he due back?"

The woman chuckles, shaking her head, "Fifteen missions, three executions, twenty gang murders— tell me, how long have you been working here and still, you don't know when he'll come back… you know he'll never come by for just a mere visit?"

Grunting, Sasori eyes her ID clipped loosely on her uniform shirt— her name is in bolded kanji letters, **KONAN**. Did he know her from somewhere because clearly she seems to know about him? "Business is required, I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that _my_ mission has been accomplished."

Konan smirks, hopping off the table top and started cat-walking her way towards Sasori, "_Oh_, I'm sure." When she reaches him, she lifts a hand and wraps it around his neck making Sasori raise a brow in curiosity and suspicion. "But you're a minute late from arriving. After you passed through those doors, he had jetted out of here."

Frowning at this new information, he takes a step back and glares at Konan who in return only laughs in mockery.

X

X

**May seventeen, Friday. Sakura. **

Who would have guessed that foul mouthed Hidan guy is ticklish? And on top of that, she silently thanks her mom for recommending her to take anatomy— just by memorizing all the pressure points of the body, Sakura had tried it out on Hidan when he brought over her food and in order for her to eat, he had to loosen up her ropes.

That was a couple of days ago though when she practically ran upstairs and thankfully it was nighttime where she didn't have to be blinded by the sun. She broke the window with her fist and had to jump down a couple of feet before stabilizing her balance and running the heck away from their territory.

She hadn't made much further within the town of who knows where, passing an old and abandoned barn. To make her trail less noticeable, she hid through the most small and unpredictable places a girl would hide. Two days ago, she made a few lists of hiding places she could hide in but when she heard foot steps coming her way, she immediately dove inside a dog house, rooming up with a big, fluffy dog that hid her appearance from the outside. A day ago, she moved forward searching a way to go back home without being caught and slept under a big semi truck parked on the side of a market; the engine low enough to hide her from wanderers or her captors but high enough for her to fit under.

She had made it out alive without any complications. Until two hours later at night fall when she accidentally bumped into a red head whose attitude is completely stoic and aloof. He was taller than her and much stronger due to the tight grip he quickly fastened around her wrist as he dragged her back the way she had escaped.

_He's a terrorist! _

X

X

X

**Fifth week, May, Wednesday. Itachi.**

"It seems," He started, tightening the straps around her wrists to the chair. "You still don't understand the meaning of punishment."

Itachi had come back after his little mission of sending Deidara to their headquarters and Deidara being sentenced to isolation with the regards of Itachi's promise to Karin. When he had reached the front door, the girl he had mostly like pushed aside in his mind appeared with her dirty rosette locks and wide emerald eyes squeezed shut as she bumped into him; sending her flailing backwards. "Your game of cat and mouse is now at an end."

She struggled in her seat, grunting as the straps rubbed roughly against her skin. Feeling indifferent and frustrated at the same time, Itachi moves towards her other wrist, securing the strap as she kicks forward, her foot aimed at his crotch. Instantly, he blocks her leg and tightens his hold on both of her limbs.

She gasps as he digs his nails into her leg. Leaning forward, Itachi lower his eyes and whispers with a strange amusement to his tone, "For every escape you made while I was gone— no, for how much trouble you caused my comrades, I will bestow unto you."

X

After she was strapped in, Itachi clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and dug his hands into his pants pocket. "While I was gone, I was thinking many ways to killing fresh meat— but in order to **better** my kills; you'll make a _perfect_ volunteer."

"More like volun-told…" The girl muttered absentmindedly, her body trembling in fear to what he might do to her.

Grinning maliciously, Itachi watches as the girl's eyes widen in fright as he pulls out a plastic bag. "We'll start off with this, agent."

Her eyes widen even more as he continued to walk towards her, opening the bag and hovering it over her head. She shakes, thrashing her head but Itachi wouldn't let her win; she was, all in all, at a disadvantage. Tying the bag closed with a knot, he watches as she breathes in radically, the plastic being vacuumed to her lips and nose. She choked, a strange and yet satisfying cry escaping her throat as she searches for a way to breathe again.

"We all know Tobi is a stupid child," Itachi begins, narrowing his eyes at the thought of Tobi singing in his shower, "but befriending a girl like you, you should at least be appreciative towards him!"

The girl coughs again, inhaling the bag as she shakes her head; her fingers scrunching into a ball of fists. Taking a step closer, he takes a hold of the plastic bag and preens with a stretch over her face, outlining the smoothness of the plastic and the contours of her features. "You should be thankful I didn't rape you or else you'd be thinking twice before leaving!"

X

X

**May, Thursday, Itachi.**

He yanked her up; her body falling limp from the stretches he made her do as she groans, flinching at the aches. Throwing her to the ground, he grabs a lengthy rope on the table nearby and walks to the girl again. Kneeling, he grabs her leg and starts unraveling the rope. "Perhaps you're more than just an agent, someone who was trained to survive any torture given?"

She didn't respond as usual. He tightens the rope around her ankles making her squirm in place as he hovers over her, grabbing both her wrists and tying the rope around them and her body. "You think you can trick us? After I'm through with you, there won't be anymore tricks." He threatened, shooting her a daggered glare as he drags her to her tortured chair. He positions her under making her crouch; her stomach meeting her knees as the base of the chair crushes her from gaining anymore oxygen.

A small chuckle slips her lips. What was so funny about being bounded and pressed under a chair? Narrowing his eyes, he swung a foot and kicked her in the side sending her gasping aloud at the impact. "Still thinking you can handle these tortures?"

He kneels, his knees popping place as he observes her face gaining red from the pressure building in her chest. The low breaths she obtains from her first lesson with the plastic bag. "Sorry to disappoint you, these tortures you're receiving aren't my ideas but the ones you caused trouble for. **Mine** are just as worst."

X

X

**May, Friday, Itachi.**

A knock was heard from her cell door; Itachi turns and sees the red head who reported back earlier from a mission he was sent on a few days ago.

"What is it Sasori?" Itachi unties the straps from the girl's wrists, allowing her to fall from her standing position.

"The utensil you ordered has arrived." Sasori began, glancing to the girl behind Itachi. "Also, we got a letter containing that you're needed at headquarters immediately."

Sighing at the last part, Itachi presses his lips together, thinking deeply on the matter. "Is that so?"

Sasori blinked, nodding in response. Loud inhales of breaths were heard from the girl that lay on the ground. "Are you going to finish the girl or shall I take over?"

Itachi narrows his eyes in thought. A protruding memory made him shake with disgust, a certain face that he wished wasn't on his team had indeed went against his beliefs and raped an agent; his agent he had kidnapped. "I assume the others filled you in about Deidara."

Sasori huffs, rolling his eyes, "Unlike Dei, I have no interest in dominating the opposite sex."

Smirking at his declaration, Itachi nods and turns to the girl, "What do you have in mind, Sasori?"

Walking towards him, the corner of the redhead's mouth curved upwards as he handed over the utensil to Itachi. "This girl is a caged bird right? Well, I'll train her to half fly."

X

**30 minutes after, Sakura.**

"I'll leave her in your care then." Itachi nodded as he dropped whatever object he had in hand on the table, directing the redhead whose name is Sasori, to use on her when its 'bedtime'. Shivering at the thought, Sakura watches as Itachi leaves, closing the door behind them. A small light illuminated the room from where Sasori stood, frowning at her with dark stare.

Sakura flinches as the shackles dig into her hands. She swings her head up, observing the position they had put her through. Sasori had mentioned earlier that this new method she's in is called 'half flying'. The point to this is where a victim is shackled or bounded to an upper bunk or wall with a robe tied around one foot and strung up so the other foot barely touches the ground. Feeling her muscles ache from her earlier stretch, Sakura could feel tears grounding at the brim of her eyes.

"Tears won't make this any easier." The guy before her spoke; pulling at the ropes and having it tighten around her bonds. "I'm not like Tobi whose naïve."

Sakura looks up towards the ceiling, blinking away the tears before they can fall. How was she surviving all this pain? Did God have some other plans for her? Did He not want her to escape this cruel fate? Praying silently, her mouth moves as she thinks of her home, her friends and family and what could possibly be the outcome of her future.

"Nor am I like Deidara who likes to please his needs by raping any girl he sees fits." She hears his voice come closer to her. Reopening her eyes, she sees him stop about a few inches away from her, "Although… you're a rare specialty to your peers." Lifting a hand, he runs it down the curve of her hips.

Sakura huffs, her heart racing with every new thought that comes to her mind. Is he going to rape her? Touch her in inappropriate places of her body? What is he going to do? And what did he mean 'rare specialty' treating her as if she was some lab rat or new discover! "You're not as pretty yourself."

With a swift movement, she gasped in surprise as he pinches her cheeks together, making her lips pucker out. Yanking her chin towards him, she twitches at the pain of the shackles jabbing her bone. "The rebellious type, mm? I see; well then," He chuckles, giving her a stare of jibbers, "I won't even touch you."

What does he mean by that?

Letting her go with a push, Sasori backs away slowly, a grin playing on his lips as he makes his way back to the light and kicks it off. Suddenly the room consumes in darkness— unsurprisingly, Sakura is used to this but what she's not used to is being stuck in this position for a period of time. And to make things worst, the cause of immediate shivers running down her spine.

Squeak!

Sakura widens her eyes. What was that sound just now? Did that guy make that noise or was it her mind playing tricks? As if on cue, the chains binding her to the post above her moved without her shifting. What is that? What's causing the tiny trembles of the chains?

"Ah!" Sakura shrieks, feeling something swipe her face in an untimely manner.

_Rats! _

X

They're eating her alive, nipping at the most sensitive spots where Deidara had revealed from her rape. She squirms, crying aloud for the rats to stop. There must have been about four or six even; each of their squeaks combined in unison that she couldn't tell how many there were now.

Having felt pain from the water tortures Itachi has put her through; the medieval tortures Hidan and possibly Tobi have suggested on her— she has survived them all! But this… this was disturbingly startling to say the least!

"Please make them stop!" Sakura cries, tears sliding down her face as she feels one of the rats claw onto her shirt, tearing it with a loud rip. Another rat lost its balanced and dug its nails onto her collarbone, its tail tickling her bared breast.

"They still have until dessert." Sasori's voice echoes off her cell walls, making her chest lift when she heard him speak. Meaning, he didn't leave her through her suffering.

What is this guy's problem? Is he trying to take Itachi's role for being the worst terrorist over the century? Aren't terrorists supposed to bomb, destroy and kill victims they find worthless? Isn't she worthless to them? Shouldn't she be killed by now? "What have I done to you?!"

"Nothing… _yet_," He responded, his footsteps coming closer, "I'm sure."

"Why are you doing this then?" Sakura cries as a rat gnaws at her neck. She could feel the drops of blood slide down her chest. The smell of dirty rodents mixed with metallic filled the room she was in. "Why?"

He didn't respond back like she'd hope he'd do but instead he takes a mighty long minute to think of what he should have said. Instead he chuckles, hot breaths fuming over nose, startling Sakura. He was that close already? It was too dark, she reasons, even though she's supposed to be used to the dark, how is it that she didn't feel his presence?

"I have no need to explain my reasons." He speaks finally, growling lowly in irritation, "Especially to a mere girl like you."

She knew she couldn't do anything, not with the rats on her like this. Although she wanted head bump this guy over, how would she escape her shackles? Flinching from the rats, she breathes out a shaky breath, earning a yelp as a rat falls off her chest. "Erm…"

'_-SORI!'_

Sakura closes an eye as Sasori breathes down her neck, making the blood drip faster.

'SASORI!'

Shuffling was heard between the two. Was it the rats? Sakura thinks and squeezes her eyes shut tightly as she feels a sudden wind of cold air waft between her and Sasori.

"SASORI KUN!" A loud voice, clearly cheerful in his tone as he opens the door widely and skips right in— only to trip over something in the dark and cry out loud, "WAAH, Tobi fell!"

Sighing at Tobi's idiotic appearance, Sakura felt almost light except the noises of rats scattering away and her bonds from her feet loosening.

"Tobe," Sasori's voice drifted from below her. Shuffling once again, Sakura couldn't tell if Sasori was still near her or if he moved away to help Tobi. Cursing, he told Tobi to turn on the light before waltzing right in at an important moment which was now rudely interrupted.

"Tobi is sorry!" Tobi sniffled, making a loud shriek as he tripped again. Sakura sweat drops as Tobi, yet again, falls and cries aloud.

With an arrogant sigh, Sakura hears Sasori curse lowly and after a minute of fondling, turns on the light from earlier. Blinking away the abrupt illumination, Sakura hangs her head and looks at the damage done to her body.

"Tobi, why are you here?" Sasori turns to the fallen man on the ground, "And at this hour?"

Tobi sits up, rubbing his head as he grins shyly at her then at Sasori, "I have important news to tell you. It can not wait!"

"Business, is it?" Sasori mutters clear enough for Tobi and her to hear. She swallows, hope rising in her chest. Will this be the end of her tortures for tonight because she really just wanted to sleep if she's going to go through another set tomorrow?

Tobi nods, getting up. "Well then, we'll talk… right after Itachi's addition to her punishment."

Sasori walks to the table and grabbing what Itachi left, he shows it to her and Tobi. "This is a Heretic's fork." Sakura widens her eyes at the sight of the metal torture device. To be frank, attached to a leather strap was two prongs at each end, shaped as forks. What it was used for, she did not know or wanted to know.

He walked towards her, taking the leather strap in each hand and lifted it up making it form like a necklace. Her bottom lip parted as a new image protruded to the front of her mind. She felt him hook the leather around her neck like a leash but the jut that made her shriek echoed in her cell. The top fork which was placed sideways poked under her chin while the other end dug into the bone of her sternum. "If you can pull this off by tomorrow morning, still alive— there won't be any tortures tomorrow… that is, if you survive."

He lets go and steps back to observe her. Sakura bites her bottom lip, her eyes stinging as the small prick she made when she swallowed. "Have a nice night, _girl_."

Sasori turned on his heels and walked out the room, leaving Sakura to fend her position and waited for Tobi to follow heed. Sakura closes her eyes but not after hearing Tobi softly telling her to bend her neck back, so that if she stretched, she wouldn't be pierced by the forks.

"Good night Sakura chan."

X

X (A/N: To all of whom you've been waiting for…!)

X

**June, Saga. Eight PM; Sasuke. **

Is this where he has been hiding this whole time? The sixth branch of the Akatsuki's organization— to say the least, Sasuke stood at the foot of the first step towards the abandoned-looking shack, their 'hide-out'. Very suspicious indeed with only one light to illuminate the porch, but Sasuke wasn't about to complain because now that he got into the organization as his pen-name, Rave, he wasn't going to mess his mission up.

Walking up the steps, he slowly raises a fist to knock on the torn up, wooden door. Before he could knock, the door creaks open and a face appears glaring dangerously at him. He could've jumped like any other criminal would have, cursing if someone unexpected and creepily opened the door just peering at them. Instead, he stood there with a raised brow.

The man behind the door had medium length silver hair with unique lilac eyes as he continued to glare at him. He was tall too, and with his hand gripped on the door frame, he must be built also. "What the," the man cursed, spit flying from his mouth, "do you want? I don't have time to buy stupid Girl Scout cookies from you."

Sasuke eye twitched at the lame insult directed towards him. "You must be Hidan."

"Yeah? What's the," The man cursed again, opening the door wider and stepping dangerously close to Sasuke, "is to you?"

Sasuke looks up at him, feeling annoyed at the man already and yet, slightly amused. "I'm Rave, Obito's subordinate— I'll be the one filling in for Deidara."

Hidan narrows his eyes, scanning Sasuke from head to toe. Sasuke doesn't say a word as Hidan takes a step back and allows Sasuke to enter the threshold. "I don't particularly care about Dei, so don't think we'll be on good terms either."

Sasuke shifts his backpack, taking in the small office room to his right and the stair case to his left. Down the hall was a lit room with a chair facing to the left but he couldn't see much after that. "Where do I book?"

Hidan slams the door shut behind and trudges pass Sasuke before jutting a thumb towards the stairs, "Obviously upstairs, duh."

Sasuke grunts in response and takes a step towards the stairs before he was pulled back by his collar. Annoyed at this, Sasuke glances back and glares at Hidan in question. "Don't even think of heading to the first door on the right; that's my room and whoever goes in there will die."

"Hn."

Of course this guy gave him the sense of dislike, Sasuke made his way to the second floor— there were three rooms on each side of the hall, which room was Deidara's he did not know. Walking to the first set of doors on each side, to his right was Hidan's and to his left… he wasn't sure if it was Deidara's.

Thinking before barging in the room on his left, he simply had the courtesy to knock. Waiting about ten seconds, the door finally opens revealing a girl with red hair and brown orbs holding up a pair of thick black glasses.

She blinks at him, feeling slightly unfamiliar and yet something was off. Why was she staring like that at him? He had a feeling that maybe she too might get turned on by his looks. Instead, she snorted in amusement, "Seriously, a mini Itachi, what a joke!"

Sasuke furrows his brows together, feeling offended for being compared to his brother, his ex-admirer. How dare she label him as a chibi-clone of his brother! Yeah, they may look alike but that doesn't mean she could possibly tell they're related… right? "I'm Deidara's sub—"

"Is that right?" The girl states, leaning on her door frame. "Why didn't you say so earlier?

We were told last minute that you'd be coming, Rave."

He nods.

"You must be curious and tired from your trip." She continues, "Dei's room is the third door to your left but don't expect it to be clean."

He nods again, turning on his heel. Passing the second door, the girl behind him clears her throat, "By the way, my name is Karin. So if you need anything, you'll come to me or Hidan. If you haven't met him, he's the one that—"

"Curses a lot." Sasuke finishes, before reaching the third door. He rounds the knob before opening the door and peering in. It wasn't a clean room like Karin had mentioned, very disorganized with bed sheets strewn across the bed, clothes piles on the floor, machinery tools and crafts on the desk, weapons stashed beside the close and door, bunches of paper and files balled into the trash and more. Sighing, Sasuke walks in and kicks away a boxer.

"Wow, this bad, huh?" The girl's voice startles him from behind. Sasuke turns and locks eyes with Karin. She smirks, "Good luck then. Come down if you want to eat."

X

X

That night, he had an awkward silent dinner with the two people he met when he arrived, Karin and Hidan. He still has yet to meet the other members as well as Itachi— who would be absolutely discreet towards the appearance of knowing his younger brother had become an ex-con.

"What are your intentions to being here, Rave?" Karin asks sweetly, her hands clasping under her chin in curiosity.

"My reasons are none of your concern." Sasuke replies, ignoring the glare Hidan directs at him.

"Kid you better listen up, we're in charge here while Itachi is gone!" Hidan spits out, slamming a fist down on the table.

Sasuke looks up, blinks as his mind allows this new information to sink. Itachi; gone? Since when? He was told Itachi would be here and indeed, the information was right but why of all times should he miss his brother? Frowning at what Hidan said, Sasuke finishes up his meal and stands to go. "When will your leader be back?"

Karin rolls his eyes, "Obviously you don't know anything do you? We got word that you've been working long in the Akatsuki, ne~ unless you have different intentions for joining."

"Maybe he does and how are we supposed to know if he's telling the truth?" Hidan added on, tapping a finger on the table while scanning Sasuke for any tricks up his sleeve.

"Hn." Sasuke noted, annoyed, "My only goal is my mission. Think what you want."

Taking his plate to the trash, he then strolls back to the corridor towards the stairs when he suddenly hears a faint noise from downstairs. Curious to know what it is or who could be up at this hour doing some experiment downstairs must be really motivated. Glancing towards the staircase leading up to everyone's room, he silently listens to Hidan bicker with Karin. Quietly opening the basement door, he slips in.

X

Downstairs he's met with complete silence except the audit noises coming from down the hall and the lights illuminating the direction of where the noise had come from. The basement was huge, he must admit; seeing that there must have been some secret tunnel for extra rooms or practices. Shaking his head from thoughts of experiments, Sasuke walks on, placing a hand on the wall as a guide.

Walking to the end of the hall, he hears the noise protruding within the room adjacent to his right. Furrowing his brows, he was hesitant to enter without having the decency to knock. But in order to flow into his terrorist role, he wraps his fingers around the handle and pulls open the door, hearing the shriek of its hinges make way.

Inside was consumed in darkness despite the light from outside, much to his delight but seeing that someone was inside didn't make his nerves calm down. Taking a step inside, he heard the harsh breathing of someone smaller than him, a feminine whine retreating from the back of the room.

It was cold inside, almost to the degree of freezing. Opening the door wider, light from outside peered enough for him to see a shadowed form trembling on a bench, a rope trailing passed the border line of the ground between light and darkness. Did they keep a pet in here, something big to be struggling at this hour?

Taking another step forward, he found himself peering down at a small, frail person whose limbs are torn up, scratches and dried up blood. Big bruises forming on the person's dark, grimy legs; this person might not have taken a bath since a month now that he thought about it. Should he get closer? They probably locked him/ her down because of his/ her attacks?

"C-close the door…" The person spoke, her teeth chatter as she whines, "I-its c-cold."

Surprised at her broken voice, Sasuke stands there wondering who this girl might be and why was she not attacking him. Then it clicks in his mind, _duh_, obviously she must be a prisoner not an attacker. He swallowed, his eyes softening as he stepped forward. "What's your name?"

The girl gasps, her breaths uneven as she shuffles backwards. He could hear the rustles of the rope being strung back, like a snake in the meadows. She must be shock due to his question— he wonders if she knew anything, if she remembered her name. "M-my name?"

"I'll get annoyed if I keep calling you girl." Sasuke noted, remembering to sound terrorist-like. And since when do terrorists make amends with victims or prisoners? He shouldn't get too close or attached.

"M-my n-name is…" She began but was cut off by another voice in the room.

"Sakura chan, Tobi is back to play!"

X

X

X

A/N: Ah! Sorry for the delay; I'm currently studying for exams this week and next week! But I hope I didn't get your hopes up too highly last chapter. Gomenasai S**trawberrys000 ****for making you wait this long… and even if their meeting was short for this chapter, everything unfolds in the next and so on. Please wait until after my finals— I'll be back with more twists! **


End file.
